Problemática Tarde Comercial
by MarFer Hatake
Summary: Temari tenía que realizar una visita al centro de comercial de la ciudad y no podía pensar en otro acompañante que su mejor amigo, una excelente idea para ella pero Shikamaru tenía grandes razones para pensar que todo sería Problemático
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, ha pasado tiempo desde que publiqué algo, pero como les mencione anteriormente tuve algunos días de vacaciones los cuales dedique a resolver ciertos asuntos que tenía pendiente y apenas me alcanzó el tiempo, pero miren que busque espacio para traerles está historia, la cual es bastante especial para mi ya que se trata de mi primer universo alterno y no habiendo nada más que decir espero lo disfruten y sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Disclaime: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _Problemática Tarde Comercial._

 _POV SHIKAMARU._

Era cerca del mediodía cuando aquel autobús dió su correspondiente parada, apenas el conductor abrió las puertas descendió una torrencial masa de gente desesperada por ingresar al lugar, un alboroto extrañamente comprensible tomando en cuenta que el sitio en cuestión era uno de los más transcurridos de aquella ciudad. Entre ese mar de gente me encontraba yo : un chico parcialmente diferente al resto de todos pues en mi rostro no había rastro de emoción alguna si no que todo lo contrario la situación me parecía muy problemática.

Bajé del transporte con la misma energía con la que un oso perezoso trepa a un árbol, estoy seguro que unos cuantos transigentes me echaron bronca por no darme prisa pero me dió igual, me dispuse a tomar asiento en la parada del camión, si bien aún no subiría a otro para regresar a mi tranquilo hogar, aún tenía que esperar a mi acompañante de esta tarde y francamente no se me antojaba hacerlo de pie.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales fui testigo del desfile de autobuses que pasaba frente a mí y la cantidad exagerada de gente que bajaban de estos, empezaba a creer que fue mala idea esperar aquí, fastidiado giré mi cabeza para ver el odioso lugar que me esperaba: el problemático centro comercial, el lugar más problemático que hubiese tenido la desdicha de conocer (si, incluso me resultaba más fastidio que la universidad) eran muy escasas las ocasiones en las que alguien lograba arrastrarme hasta aquí y esos alguien para mí desgracia siempre eran mi madre e Ino, afortunadamente para mí, Sai llegó a la vida de mi problemática amiga logrando que ella se olvidará de hacerme la vida miserable, y en cuando a mi madre, bueno desde que mi padre falleció ya hace dos años, había perdido el interés de socializar, eso aún me tiene preocupado pero los amigos de mi difunto padre insisten que es cuestión de tiempo y que debería darle su espacio. Entonces ¿ Que demonios hacía ahí? Simple, por qué no existía estrategia alguna que me librase de la tercera problemática de mi vida.

Conocí a Sabaku no Temari cuando inicie mi segundo año de preparatoria, ella y sus hermanos se habían mudado a nuestra ciudad cuando su padre, el único familiar que les quedaba había sido asesinado. La historia era tan trágica como corta, el padre de los hermanos Sabaku era una persona muy influyente en su ciudad natal por lo que todo el mundo se movilizó para dar con el asesino, el cual no tardó en caer pues no resultó ser más que un pobre diablo con aires de grandeza, afortunadamente para ellos la justicia fue justa y el tipo fue condenado sin la posibilidad de volver a ver la luz del día.

El resto de la historia era más simple, para ese entonces, Temari ya era mayor de edad por lo que obtuvo la custodia de sus dos hermanos sin ningún problema y usó parte de la herencia que les dejó su padre para adquirir una casa en nuestra ciudad para culminar sus estudios, los tres se inscribieron en la preparatoria donde yo asistía: a Temari solo le faltaba revalidar unas cuantas materias para iniciar la universidad, Kankuro el segundo hermano cursaba el tercer y último año y finalmente Gaara, el menor de los tres cursaría el mismo grado que nosotros.

Naruto se encargó de que Gaara formará parte de nuestro grupo de amigos, razón por la cual varias de nuestras reuniones fueron en casa de los hermanos Sabaku y sin darnos cuenta los hermanos mayores también se habían integrado a nosotros, fue en ese momento que pude conocer más a fondo a Temari, fue ella la que me contó su trágica historia familiar y no negare lo feliz que me sentí al saber que tenía su confianza, mucho antes de saber su pasado yo ya había notado lo fuerte que era aquella mujer, pero lo que más me encantaba de ella era que dentro de esa fachada de mujer fuerte e independiente se encontraba un alma sensible que amaba inmensamente a sus hermanos y amigos.

Esas y otras factores fueron los principales motivos que me llevaron a enamorarme perdidamente de Temari, ¡Si! Escucharon bien yo Nara Shikamaru había caído ante los encantos de Sabaku no Temari, la mujer más problemática que pude haberme encontrado, por lo cual estaba totalmente jodido, jodido por qué era prácticamente imposible que una mujer como ella se fijará en un mocoso como yo, jodido por qué a pesar de lo mucho que me he esforzado en ocultar mis sentimientos pareciera que soy más obvio de lo que creo ya que nuestros amigos no se cansan de decirnos lo bien que nos vemos juntos, a lo que Temari siempre responde con una de sus hermosas sonrisas diciendo que solo somos buenos amigos. Esa maldita palabra siempre está taladrando mi cabeza, después de todo no hay nada más humillante para un hombre el ser enterrado de por vida en la friend zone.

Di un largo suspiro antes de llevar una de mis manos hacia el bolsillo de mi chaqueta pues pretendía sacar uno de mis tan amados cigarrillos, pensar en mí patética vida amorosa me estresa más de lo que me gustaría y por muy humillante que fuera fumar me relajaba, además estaba cien porciento seguro que dentro del lugar tendría prohibido hacerlo así que más me valiese llenar mis pulmones con todo el humo posible, pues suponía que una tarde en el centro comercial con Temari sería lo más problemático que haría en mi vida.

\- ¡ Oye vago! ¡por aquí! - Ni siquiera logré acabar con la mitad de mi cigarro cuando escuché su potente voz y me di cuenta que la mayoría de los presentes ( incluyéndome) voltearon a verla. _La chica si que sabe llamar la atención._

Hice una mueca de disgusto en cuanto la vi descender de un automóvil desconocido, pero lo que hizo incrementar ese disgusto no fue el hecho de que Temari iba en el asiento del copiloto, si no la manera en la que se despedida del maldito chófer que yo no lograba ver, desde mi ya no cómodo asiento pude apreciar como ella se acercaba a la ventanilla del auto para darle una de esas hermosas sonrisas que escasas veces tuve la fortuna de recibir, Temari se tomó un par de minutos para charlar con el tipejo _¿ Acaso se olvidó que yo estaba ahí?_

Me alivió escuchar el motor del carro pues significaba que ya iba a marcharme y por fin me dejaría solo con Temari, pero en ese momento ella le lanzó un beso al sujeto a modo de despedida y después se dio la vuelta para soltar una leve carcajada mientras el vehículo desaparecía del lugar, la escena no duró ni diez segundos pero fueron suficientes para rasgar mi ya dañado corazón. Me tomé solo un par de segundos para recuperar mi compostura pues debía ser rápido para que ella no notara mi afectación, cuanto sentí que ya estaba listo me puse de pie y caminé hacia ella, solo cuando estuve a unos centímetros de distancia fue cuando reparé en lo linda que se veía esta tarde en particular.

Temari vestía una blusa de tirantes gris con un pequeño encaje en el escote, el cual para mí fortuna era bastante discreto, lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo de la falda que llevaba ya que era muy corta para mí gusto, noté que se había puesto unas botas semi largas de cordones, conociéndola, quizás optó por ese calzado para hacer un efecto visual que evitara ver lo corta que era su falda, un movimiento astuto tenía que admitir pero no era suficiente ya de igual manera se podría apreciar sus torneadas piernas a la perfección. Fue en ese momento que mi ira hacia el fulano del automóvil aumentó, después de todo si Temari fue de copiloto eso le regaló una hermosa imagen de aquella parte de su bien formada anatomía y si la rubia iba con las piernas cruzadas ( que era muy probable) la situación empeoraba.

\- ¿ Vas a decir algo? ¿ O planeas quedarte con esa cara de fastidio toda la tarde? – _mierda, fui más obvio de lo que creí._

\- No seas problemática mujer, solo me desespera que no seas puntual-

\- No tienes que portarte como un bebé llorón por media hora de retraso, los imprevistos pasan ¿no sabías?- la vi darse la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la entrada del centro comercial así que apresuré el paso para alcanzar pues sabía que no estaba enfadada.

Caminé a su lado durante un par de minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijese algo, cosa que pudiera incomodar a cualquiera, pero nosotros no éramos cualquier persona ambos teníamos una increíble conexión que hacía que nos entendiéramos de una manera escalofriantemente exacta ( una lástima que no funcionara en el ámbito amoroso eso me ahorraría muchos problemas) sabía que Temari esperaría a llegar a las escaleras eléctricas para informarme lo que me esperaría esta problemática tarde, ella a diferencia de Ino y de mi santa madre no era tan extrovertida, pero si se lo proponía podría llegar a ser el doble de problemática que esas dos juntas.

\- Bien vago esto es lo que haremos hoy – por andar pensando en mis desgracias no noté cuando llegamos junto a las escaleras, lo qué si noté fue esa mirada verdosa sobre mi _Temari si tan solo te enterarás de lo mucho que amo tu mirada,_ \- ¿ Me estás escuchando Nara? - _¡ Concéntrate idiota si no quieres que te golpee por no prestarle atención –_

\- Hai, Hai, solo ve al grano y dime ¿ Que capricho tiene la princesa hoy?- le sonreí con burla pues sabía lo mucho que odiaba que ese apodo.

\- Tsk serás idiota, pero bueno retomando el tema te recuerdo que hace unos días perdí mi móvil en un lamentablemente accidente –

\- Golpear a un sujeto en la cabeza con tu teléfono no puede ser denominado accidente – así es, un imbécil se le ocurrió que sería buena idea decirle obscenidades al oído de la rubia, situación que me hizo hervir en furia pero que ella pudo resolver fácilmente sin mi ayuda.

\- ¡ Da igual! El caso es que hoy aprovecharemos el día para comprarme un móvil nuevo y ya que estamos aquí pasaremos por el cine para ver la película de terror de la que todos hablan y si al final te portas bien tal vez te invite a comer algo bebé llorón – No pude evitar arrugar la ceja, estaba seguro que mi arrastrada hasta aquí era precisamente por la compra de su nuevo equipo telefónico, pero en lo que nunca reparé fue que se le cruzara la idea de ir al cine, es decir Temari y yo solos en una sala oscura era algo a lo que no estaba física y mentalmente preparado.

\- Oye Temari, si querías ir al cine ¿ Por qué no le dijiste a las chicas?-

\- Por que ellas ya la vieron e ir sola al cine no es una opción –

\- ¿ Por qué no?

\- Por que hasta yo sé que un hombre solo en el cine se ve interesante, pero una mujer sola se ve patética, y ahí es donde entras tú, Shikamaru como mi mejor amigo es tu deber impedir que eso suceda –

\- Más bien suena a que me estás utilizando- tal vez soné mordaz pero no pude evitarlo, odiaba cuando ella me definía de esa manera _¡Por Dios Temari! Mi mejor amiga era Ino tu eres mucho más que eso, eres la mujer de mi vida ¿ De que manera te hago entenderlo?_

\- Ya deja de llorar y vámonos que la función ya está por comenzar – y diciendo esto me tomó del brazo para arrastrarme a la sala _¡ Que problemático!-_

* * *

Había pasado cerca de cuarenta minutos desde que entramos a la sala, durante todo ese tiempo Temari se concentró exclusivamente a mirar la película, al parecer era bastante buena ya que mi compañera no había despegado la vista de la pantalla ni un solo momento, muy diferente de mi que por más que trate de prestar atención al firme no pude sacar de mi cabeza los recuerdos de ciertas conversaciones con los chicos. En más de una ocasión ellos me habían sugerido invitar a Temari al cine supuestamente para empezar a florecer la relación, pero me negué por tres sencillas razones: uno, la cinematografía no es lo mío de hecho me aburro viendo cualquier tipo de película, dos, invitar a una chica al cine en una primera cita me parecía un cliché tonto y finalmente razón tres, ya había empezado a perder toda esperanza de tener una relación más allá de la amistad con Temari.

\- Problemático – Me tense al darme cuenta que lo último lo dije en voz alta pues estaba seguro que ella me reñiría por no prestarle atención a la película o a ella en última instancia, pero me alegré de ver que seguía atenta a la pantalla ¡La primera vez en toda la maldita tarde que me alegraba el ser ignorado por ella!

Regresé mi vista nuevamente a la pantalla, si lograba al menos entender la última parte podría responderle que el final me pareció decepcionante cuando ella me preguntara mi opinión sobre la película, no sería nada cuestionable ya que el noventa porciento de las películas de terror tienen pésimos finales. Estaba empezando a captar que la historia se trataba de una muñeca maldita cuando noté a Temari templar, obviamente tenía frío y el vestuario que traía no ayudaba en nada.

Mi cerebro ya empezaba a procesar más de cien razones por las que Temari se había presentado con esa vestimenta el día de hoy, no es que se viera mal si no todo lo contrario, pero Temari me tenía acostumbrado a verla con playeras, pantalones y tenis, bastante sencilla dirían muchos pero ella no necesitaba de ropa sofisticada para lucir hermosa, una simple playera y unos viejos pantalones ajustados bastaban para que a mí me pareciera la modelo más hermosa que pudiera existir. Sin embargo hoy fue diferente, igual de sencilla pero más femenina, incluso pude apreciar el brillo labial que hoy adornaba su boca, era de un ligero color melocotón y no pude evitar preguntarme si sabría igual.

Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente pues en ese momento no pude evitar recordar los consejos nada sanos que Kiba me había dado si es que alguna vez me animaba a llevar al cine a Temari ( la burla que me daría cuando se enterara que fue ella la que me llevó) en fin, la mayoría como siempre fueron perversiones de su enferma mente, sin embargo tendría que admitir que había una " Técnica" que en ese momento me podría funcionar, según me explicó el Inuzuka había que aprovechar el frío que tuviera la compañera en cuestión para pasar suavemente el brazo sobre su hombro a manera de un abrazo, si la chica no lo rechazaba se podía pasar al siguiente paso que consistía en usar ese brazo para atraerla lentamente hacia nosotros y una vez que esté lo bastante cerca utilizar el otro brazo para girar su rostro con el objetivo de atrapar sus labios en un hermoso beso.

Explicarlo era fácil pero aplicarlo era otra cosa muy diferente ¿ De verdad me atrevería a hacerlo con Temari? Según mi punto de vista ni siquiera lograría concluir el paso uno antes de que la rubia me asesinara. Cuando estaba a punto de dar el asunto por muerto vi como Temari volvía a templar, no pude evitar pensar que el universo me estaba dando señales para que dejará de ser un cobarde, después de todo el no ya lo tenía seguro, no había mucho que perder pero si mucho que ganar, así que saqué valor de donde no sabía que tenía y empecé a acercarme lentamente, mi respiración se volvió pesada en cuanto sentí rozar su hombro

\- Shikamaru - _Maldita sea estuve tan cerca, ahora moriría joven por intentar salir de la friend zone._

\- ¿ Uuuhhhh?- Fue lo único que pude emitir mientras regresaba mi brazo en su sitio, al parecer y para mi suerte no había visto mis intenciones.

\- Préstame tu chaqueta, tengo algo de frío – hice lo que me pidió sin emitir sonido alguno mientras observaba como sin querer Temari había arruinado mi oportunidad, respire con frustración mientras regresaba mi vista a la pantalla.

* * *

Lo único que deseaba después de salir de esa endemoniada sala era que el resto de la tarde fuera de lo más tranquila, y afortunadamente pareciera que Dios empezaba a escuchar mis plegarias ya que por primera vez en la tarde Temari me preguntó que me gustaría hacer ( la chica podía a ser considerada en ciertas ocasiones)sin embargo ambos concluimos que era mejor almorzar antes de ir a comprar su nuevo teléfono. Rápidamente nos dirigimos a la sección de restaurantes y ambos no sorprendimos de la cantidad de gente que se encontraba ahí, decidimos dividirnos para no desperdiciar tiempo de manera que yo iría por la comida mientras ella buscaba una mesa libre.

Para mí desgracia la fila de las hamburguesas era la más extensa del lugar, porque si, hoy podía darme el privilegio de degustar una hamburguesa, lo cual nunca sucedería con mi madre e Ino con ellas siempre terminaba comiendo ensaladas. Afortunadamente la fila se movió rápido y en menos de treinta minutos ya tenía mi pedido en mis manos ( un milagro considerando la cantidad de gente en el local).

No tarde en divisar a Temari, se hallaba en una mesa para dos personas bastante cerca de donde yo estaba ella ya me había visto así que me apresuré para llegar ahí, cuando llegue ella esperó a que yo tomara asiento para tomar su comida seguidamente procedimos a comer en total silencio, usualmente el silencio entre nosotros no era incómodo si no tranquilo, ya que como había dicho antes no necesitábamos de muchas palabras para entendernos, sin embargo hoy la notaba diferente, de alguna manera distante hacia mí y no pude evitar preguntarme si tal vez ella si logró entender mi comportamiento dentro del cine, de ser así tenía que disculparme lo antes posible, lo último que quería era perderla.

\- Después de realizar mi compra sería bueno que me acompañaras a tomar un taxi – sin saberlo Temari me había vuelto a interrumpir por segunda vez en el día pero me alegró que lo hiciera, aparentemente ya no tendría que disculparme.

\- ¿ No vendrán por ti? - No pude evitar hacer la pregunta, llevaba toda la tarde preguntándome por el sujeto que la había traído y está era la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar.

\- No, mis hermanos están ocupados así que tendré que irme sola- Con aquella frase supuse que Temari estaba dando el tema por muerto así que no seguí insistiendo y justo en ese momento ella se levantó de golpe haciendo que me sorprendiera en el acto.

\- ¿ Temari? –

\- Bien vago si ya terminaste es hora de comenzar con el evento principal de esta tarde – Diciendo esto se dio la media vuelta para caminar hacia los distintos establecimientos, tuve que caminar bastante rápido para lograr alcanzarla.

* * *

Temari llevaba varios minutos tratando de elegir que teléfono comprar, en más de una ocasión pregunto mi opinión pero yo le daba mi aprobación a cada equipo que me mostró, no es que no me interesara es solo que para mí cualquier teléfono con el que pudiera hacer llamadas y mandar mensajes era perfecto, lejos estaba de entender el rollo a todas las aplicaciones y funciones modernas que los equipos actuales tenían.

Perspicaz como siempre no tardó en notar mi poca participación en el tema, así que en un momento dado decidió pedir únicamente la opinión de los empleados de las distintas tiendas, para mí desgracia todos eran hombres _¿ Es que las mujeres no podían trabajar en tiendas electrónicas?._ Cuando finalmente Temari se decidió por un equipo pude comprender que se basó únicamente en el color de este y no a las distintas funciones que el joven empleado se mataban en explicar, sonreí de medio lado, Temari tenía una extraña obsesión por el morado que muy pocos conocían. Y amaba ser uno de esos pocos afortunados.

Ambos sabíamos que con la compra realizada no quedaba más que marcharnos por lo que en silencio nos dirigimos a la salida, acompañe a Temari a que tomara un taxi tal y como habíamos acordado pero extrañamente no había ninguno por ahí, así que tuvimos que esperar un poco más de lo esperado lo que hizo que nuevamente reinara el silencio entre nosotros, empezaba a odiar lo incómodo que la situación se estaba volviendo, tal vez después de todo si necesita disculparse.

\- Gracias por acompañarme hoy Shikamaru y lamento si te hice pasar una tarde problemática – la dulce voz de mi Temari me sacó de mis pensamientos y verla dirigirme aquella sonrisa me derritió por dentro

\- No fue tan problemáticos como pensé que sería - justo cuando empezaba a cuestionarme si no era mala idea hacer un último intento pude ver cómo taxi se acercaba a nosotros y a Temari hacerle la parada.

En una última acción de caballerosidad decidí acompañarla hacia el vehículo y para mi fortuna Temari decidió ir en la parte trasera del taxi, yo fui más rápido y le abri la puerta para que pudiera entrar, la mirada que ella me dirijo de sorpresa me hizo sentir mal, me puse a pensar que tal vez debería tener más atenciones con ella.

\- Oye Tem…..

Juro que mi intención era hacer un último intento por demostrarle mis sentimientos, pero nuevamente fui interrumpido por la problemática, solo que esta vez lo hizo de la forma más exquisita. No supe en qué momento me tomó del cuello de mi camisa para atraerme hacia ella y sellar mis labios con los suyos. Para cuándo mi mente acabo captando lo que sucedía Temari comenzó a separarse ¡ Como si yo se lo permitiera!

En un instante rodeé sus caderas para traerla hacia mí y así lograr profundizar el beso, con algo de temor roze sus labios con mi boca a manera de permiso para invadir su boca, imagínense mi sorpresa cuando ella me permitió el acceso, decidí no perder más tiempo dos años soñando con el momento habían Sido más que suficiente.

Lamentablemente los humanos debemos respirar y esa necesidad nos hizo separarnos, cuando mi agitación empezó a desaparecer pude fijarme en Temari, ella estaba totalmente sonrojada mantenía la mirada abajo pero igual pude notar sus ojos acuosos, ¡ La imagen más tierna que había visto en mi vida! Y justo cuando iba a expresarle todo mi sentir ella levantó la mirada de un rápido movimiento.

\- ¡ Nos vemos luego! – y ante mi mirada de incredulidad la problemática cerró la puerta del taxi en mi cara para desaparecer de mi vista.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo me quede parado en medio de la calle procesando lo sucedió, pero cuando finalmente volví en sí me dí la vuelta con una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en mi rostro para abordar mi autobús. El día no había sido tan malo, después de hoy estaba seguro de tres cosas.

La primera: El brillo labial de Temari definitivamente sabía a melocotón.

La segunda: La problemática definitivamente era mía

Y la Tercera: Tendría que lograr que Temari dejará de interrumpirme.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí termina esta primera parte de la historia, porque como pudieron apreciar faltaron muchas cosas por aclarar. Mi idea es hacer un two shot, no se cual sea la opinión de mis queridos lectores me agradaría mucho saberlo.**

 **Por lo pronto ya empecé a trabajar con el capítulo de Temari ¿ O que? ¿ Acaso pensaron que Shikamaru sería el único que sufriría en mi relato?**

 **Así que nos estamos leyendo pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, me dio mucho gusto leer sus comentarios y saber que fue de su agrado.**_

 _ **Sé que me tarde demasiado en actualizar y en verdad les pido una disculpa, no es que suene a pretexto pero Septiembre fue un mes bastante difícil para mi, reintegrarme al trabajo después de mis vacaciones fue más difícil de lo que pensé ya que me dejaron el trabajo acumulado T _T pero afortunadamente ya vamos saliendo del paso.**_

 _ **Por lo pronto les dejo con el capítulo.**_

 _ **Disclaime: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _Pov Temari._

Me encontraba atónica viendo como mi rubia amiga corría de prisa por cada esquina de mi habitación mientras arrasaba con todo a su paso , me detuve un momento solo para observar lo que antes había sido una habitación decente convertida en el museo del desastre. Puse todo de mi parte para lograr ignorar el desorden y no ponerme a limpiar en el acto, pero el reloj de la pared mandó al diablo mi intento por tratar de calmarme al recordarme que ya era medio día ¡La hora pactada para presentarme! Irremediablemente empecé a sentirme furiosa, pues si había algo que odiaba más que el desorden era la impuntualidad.

¡Maldito sea el momento en que se me ocurrió contarle mis planes a Ino!, Pero era algo que no podía evitarse, después de todo ya había quedado con ella para ir de compras esa misma tarde. Mi conciencia me indicaba que lo correcto era avisarle con anticipación que no podría acudir a la cita con ella para que pudiera ir con alguien más, pero mi sentido común me alertó que no lo hiciera pronto, ya que conociéndola cómo la conozco, haría lo imposible para intervenir y eso lejos de ayudar complicaría más las cosas.

Había planeado, de manera muy inteligente esperar una hora antes de mi salida para conectarme en las distintas redes sociales ( donde mi amiga era bastante popular) para mandarle un mensaje notificándole la razón de mi ausencia, para cuándo ella lo viera sería demasiado tarde, además de que al no tener mi teléfono ella no podría reclamarme por la forma tan grosera de avisarle. Sonreí triunfante al saber que como siempre me saldría con la mía, sonrisa que no duró mucho ya que en menos de 10 minutos ya tenía a mi amiga tras la puerta de mi casa agitada de la carrera que dio para llegar.

 _Nota mental: Nunca subestimar a un Yamanaka._

En cuanto abrí la puerta mi amiga entró como un rayo veloz y pude ver con horror como se dirigía a mi habitación, corrí lo más que pude para detenerla pero fue totalmente imposible, para cuándo llegue Ino ya había vaciado todo mi armario. Me quedé estática viendo cómo lanzaba mis hermosas playeras por un lado y arrinconaba mis pantalones por otro creando el desorden más monstruoso que se haya visto en esta casa, desorden que alguien debía arreglar y estaba cien porciento segura que Ino no tendría la iniciativa de hacerlo.

Al final decidí rendirme y dejar que ella siguiera con lo suyo, llevarle la contraria en este momento era un caso perdido y por mucho que odiaba admitirlo necesitaba escuchar su consejo, pues nunca antes me había interesado un chico y no sabía muy bien como enfrentar la situación, primero pensé en la clásica recomendación de ser tú misma pero llevaba haciendo desde hace más de un año y mí querido vago no daba ninguna señal de enterado, así que decidí que era hora de cambiar la estrategia.

Como una tonta me sonroje en el momento que me puse al recordar cómo llevaba más de dos meses planeando está salida, lo que fue bastante difícil ya que conocía de antemano el rechazo que tenía mi objetivo hacia los lugares concurridos. Sabía de antemano que tenía el suficiente poder sobre el para arrastrarlo a la fuerza pero algo dentro de mi me decía que debía ser más romántica, además de que me hacía falta un buen pretexto para justificar mi necesidad de su compañía. Pretexto que afortunadamente un idiota me regaló cuando destrocé mi teléfono en su sucia y vacía cabezota.

El saldo del percance: un celular inservible y un pervertido convulsionando en el piso.

Las quejas de Ino sobre la ausencia de vestidos en mi guardarropa interrumpieron mis pensamientos. Reí, pues claro que los tenía pero los mantenía muy bien guardados y solo salían a la luz cuando no me quedaba más opción y hoy me alegraba de esa decisión, una nunca sabe cuándo una loca entrará a tu habitación para elegir tu vestimenta. Mi piel se erizó totalmente al imaginarme lo que Ino haría si descubriera esos vestidos, afortunadamente para mí eso no sucedió. Una linda blusa de tirantes con encaje y una falda a medio muslo fue lo más femenino que mi amiga pudo encontrar, los dejó sobre mi cama mientras iba por unos tacones a juego con la blusa, tardó unos minutos viendo el atuendo que escogió para mí hasta que finalmente la vi dar una sonrisa de satisfacción, seguidamente tomó su bolsa se voltio hacia mí para darme un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y se marchó tan rápido como había llegado, no sin antes darme una serie de indicaciones y amenazas sobre no usar la ropa que me seleccionó.

Solo cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse fue que pude volver a conectarme de nuevo a este mundo e inmediatamente me puse a recoger el desastre, pero el reloj de pared me advirtió que no había tiempo para eso, así que mandé todo al diablo e hice lo que nunca pensé que haría: confiar en Ino. Tomé sin rechistar la ropa tendida en la cama y me dirigí al baño para darme la que fue la ducha más rápida de mi vida, al salir me dispuse a sujetar mi cabello con mis típicas coletas, confieso que mi primera intención fue dejarme el cabello suelto (un intento desesperado por verme atractiva para él) pero recordé cuando el me comentó lo mucho que le gustaba mi cabello así, pues lo consideraba único, así que dejé mi cabello de la misma forma de siempre, la forma que a él le gustaba.

 _Dime Shikamaru ¿ Que más te gusta de mí? Esta tarde lo averiguaré._

Me puse los zapatos, un par de aretes discretos, un poco de fragancia y al final me puse un brillo labial que Tenten me había obsequiado en mi cumpleaños y que nunca antes había usado porque era de un color rosa que francamente no veía que quedara bien en mi, pero esta tarde me encontraba divertida probando cosas nuevas así que no dude al pasarlo por mis labios después de todo una nunca sabe lo que puede pasar.

 _Pero si lo puede provocar._

Me miré al espejo esperando verme perfecta y fácilmente pudo haber sido así, si no fuera por un pequeño detalle que me inquietaba. La falda en sí ya era bastante corta pero combinada con esos zapatos me parecía diminuta, debatí mentalmente si debía arriesgarme pero al final decidí por la comodidad, habría puesto muy gustosamente mis amadas zapatillas deportivas pero al final me decidí por unas botas de cordones que tenía por ahí, estás además de lindas eran largas por lo que no mostraría tanta pierna. Ya sin ninguna duda me las puse sabiendo que pagaría las consecuencias por alterar el vestuario de Ino pero bien que lo valía. Una última mirada al espejo confirmó que estaba lista así que salí de mi habitación con una firme decisión: Shikamaru Nara sería mío o moriría en el intento.

* * *

Me dirigía hacia la sala cuando escuché algunos ruidos provenientes de ahí, supuse que sería alguno de mis hermanos con sus amigos y como era de esperar no me equivoqué.

\- Hola chicos ¿ Que están haciendo? – saludé al par que se encontraban bastante entretenidos leyendo unos libros.

\- Nada en especial, Sasori me está ayudando a repasar unos ejercicios que no entiendo – Instintivamente llevé mi mirada hacia el chico pelirrojo que Kankuro había mencionado.

Akasuna No Sasori era uno de los escasos vecinos con los que teníamos cierto tipo de amistad y el hecho de que fuéramos nativos de la misma ciudad ayudaba mucho, sin embargo era Kankuro con quién empatizaba más ya que ambos tenían los mismos intereses profesionales. Sasori era estudiante de artes en la misma universidad donde mi hermano soñaba con cursar la carrera de teatro, algo que Gaara y yo catalogamos como una idea bastante extraña pero si era lo que a él deseaba ambos estábamos dispuestos a ayudarlo.

\- El examen de admisión está cerca y aún no me siento listo –

\- Ya veo, Sasori te agradezco que ayudes a mi hermano, con lo cabeza hueca que es no debe ser nada fácil – vi como Kankuro estaba dispuesto a rebatir pero fue interrumpido por Sasori.

\- En realidad no es nada, además con haberte visto hoy me doy por bien servido- la sonrisa seductora con lo que dijo lo último me descontroló un poco, admito que cuando lo conocí me fascinó, después de todo Sasori era un hombre bastante inteligente y atractivo pero cuando conocí a Shikamaru no volví a ver a Sasori nunca más de esa manera, pues me había enamorado perdidamente del vago y sabía muy bien que el sentía lo mismo por mí.

\- Temari ¿ Vas a salir? –

\- Ahhhhh si, quedé con alguien en el centro comercial y ya voy tarde así que tomaré un taxi- me aseguré de enfatizar el alguien para darle un mensaje claro a Sasori.

\- Kankuro, es bastante peligroso para tu hermana irse en taxi, creo que lo mejor es que me permitieran llevarla- fue bastante triste darse cuenta que Sasori no captó el mensaje o simplemente lo ignoró.

\- Estas loco si crees que te dejare solo con Temari, mira si lo que quieres es lucirte con ella lo mejor que puedes hacer es prestarme tu auto para que yo la lleve-

\- Eso jamás sucederá, con lo torpe que eres capaz que lo estrellas antes de arrancar- estaba a punto de lanzarles mi mensaje liberal de que no necesitaba que nadie me llevara, que podía defenderme sola pero en ese instante recordé lo tarde que se me había hecho así que trague más de mi orgullo.

\- Sasori por favor ya voy muy tarde, si pudieras hacer lo que Kankuro te dice te lo agradecería mucho.

* * *

Esperaba de todo corazón que Kankuro logrará ser admitido en la universidad ya que como chófer no tenía ningún futuro. Después de unos veinte minutos con él en el auto de Sasori discutiendo sobre si iba o no en sentido contrario, si el rojo del semáforo era alto o siga y sobre si había visto o no los cincuentas gatos que casi atropella, logramos llegar sanos y salvos al centro comercial. Inmediatamente me puse a buscar al vago con la vista pero no lograba ubicarlo ¿ Acaso el muy idiota no había llegado? O peor aún ¿ Ya se había marchado?

\- Tranquila hermanita, ahí está el dueño de tus pensamientos- Kankuro me señaló hacía un lugar con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, sonrisa que estuve dispuesta a pasar por alto por única ocasión.

Y justo como mi hermano me había dicho pude ubicar a mi querido vago sentado en uno de los tantos paraderos del lugar, como siempre su rostro cargaba aquella mirada de fastidio total y ese maldito cigarro en su mano no hacía más que volverlo más atractivo ante mis ojos y por lo visto, también para los ojos de otras, ya que desde mi lugar pude ver como un grupo de no máximo cinco chicas cuchicheaban muy cerca de _mi_ vago para que al final cuatro de ellas lanzarán a la quinta muy cerca de él en lo que parecía un acto de valor para que le hablara, y si no hacía algo pronto se saldrían con la suya.

 _Bien Temari, ¡Hora de tantear el terreno!_

\- ¡ Oye vago! ¡por aquí! – Grité tan fuerte como mis pulmones me permitieron y al parecer había valido la pena ya que no solo tuve la atención de Shikamaru y esas arpías, si no la de toda la gente que pasaba por ahí ¿ Qué si eso me hizo sentir intimidada? Bueno cualquier persona normal puede que sí, pero yo en cambio me sentí poderosa.

\- ¡ Por Dios Temari! ¡ Nunca creí que fueras tan celosa -

\- No sé de qué me hablas Kankuro – le respondí mientras me disponía a bajar del vehículo con sumo cuidado pues aún no me acostumbraba al hecho de llevar una falda.

\- Tu puedes decir lo que quieras pero todos los demás, exceptuando al Nara, nos dimos cuenta de cómo marcabas tu territorio. –

\- ¿ Tan obvia fui? – le pregunté a la vez que me acercaba por la ventanilla del vehículo, si bien mandarles un claro mensaje a esas tipas fue mi objetivo desde el principio, no quería que Shikamaru me catalogara como una loca posesiva.

\- Tranquila, te puedo asegurar que el zopenco de Shikamaru ha estado tan perdido en su mundo que no notó lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que le hablaste, y mira que desde entonces no ha quitado la vista de aquí, lo tienes totalmente embrujado – era extraño recibir ese tipo de ánimo por parte de mis hermanitos pero aún así me hizo sentir tan feliz que no pude evitar darle una de mis sonrisas especiales, esas que solo van dirigidas a ellos y recientemente a Shikamaru.

\- Bueno Kankuro me voy, deséame suerte y trata de no chocar el auto de Sasori de regreso-

\- Hai, nos vemos hermanita, por cierto ¡ No se te olvide subirte disimuladamente la falda cuando estés dentro del cine! Eso nunca falla- su último comentario antes de arrancar el auto y marcharse me causó tanta gracia que no pude evitar carcajearme y lanzarle un beso al aire a modo de despedida.

Oficialmente Shikamaru y yo estábamos a solas como tantas otras veces, solo que esta vez yo quería que fuera diferente, estaba totalmente decidida a no irme de esta plaza comercial sin al menos haber probado sus labios.

Respiré profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarme un poco, pues por alguna razón todo el coraje que tenía hace unos momentos se había esfumado y cuando pensé que la situación no podía ponerse peor lo hizo, pues en el momento que escuché los pasos de Shikamaru cerca de mi mis piernas empezaron a temblar cual gelatina. Era oficial, estaba totalmente nerviosa, no podría creer cuanto poder tenía ese mocoso sobre mí. Pero no iba a darle el gusto de que lo notara, tragué saliva, conté hasta diez y respiré otra vez profundo antes de darme la vuelta para enfrentarme directamente a aquellos ojos marrones que tanto amaba, sin embargo no estaba preparada para la imagen que obtuve al hacerlo.

Si bien hace un momento pude degustarlo a distancia, ahora tan cerca de mi pude apreciar mejor la presencia de mi vago. Shikamaru vestía unos simples pantalones de mezclilla junto a una playera morada, sobre esta tenía puesto una chaqueta en color gris la cual debía ser nueva porque no la reconocía, la idea de que el comprará algo por mi me emocionó mucho pero también me regañe mentalmente por eso ya que lo más seguro era que la tenía por ahí entre sus cosas y casualmente la habría encontrado hoy.

De repente me di cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo embobada con Shikamaru y me preguntaba porque él no había dicho nada, con vergüenza dirigí mi rostro hacia el suyo solo para notar con satisfacción que el estaba en la misma situación que yo _¿cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándome? Quizás el mismo_ tiempo que llevaba yo mirándolo. No pude hacer más que sonreír, saber que provocaba en el lo mismo que el a mi me hacía sentir tan feliz, pero no sé lo iba a poner todo en bandeja de plata, muy al contrario planeaba hacerlo sufrir un poco y este era el momento perfecto para empezar su tortura.ñ

\- ¿ Vas a decir algo? ¿ O planeas quedarte con esa cara de fastidio toda la tarde? – lo vi hacer un pequeño respingo de sorpresa e inmediatamente tuve que morderme la mejilla interna para no reírme.

\- No seas problemática mujer, solo me desespera que no seas puntual-

\- No tienes que portarte como un bebé llorón por media hora de retraso, los imprevistos pasan ¿no sabías?- le dije en forma de a burla para luego darme la vuelta para dirigirme hacia la entrada del centro comercial con la seguridad de que el seguiría mis pasos.

Caminamos juntos por unos minutos antes de llegar a las escaleras eléctricas, ese era a mi parecer el lugar perfecto para darle a conocer a Shikamaru su tormento pues estaba segura que el muy ingenuo pensaba que mis planes se reducían únicamente a comprar mi teléfono para dar concluida la tarde, _nuestra tarde y no_ pude evitar reírme de su inocencia. Mientras hacíamos nuestro recorrido pude notar como varias miradas se posaban sobre nosotros y juro que alcance a escuchar a una chica decir que éramos una linda pareja lo que me hizo alegrarme de que Shikamaru estuviera a mi lado de otra forma había notado el enorme sonrojo que adornaba mis mejillas, aunque no podía negar que la idea de formalizar mi relación con Shikamaru me hacía mucha ilusión y si quería que sucediera hoy tendría que empezar a trabajar inmediatamente.

\- Bien vago esto es lo que haremos hoy – le confronte al llegar a las escaleras pero para mi sorpresa pude notar que no me estaba prestando atención, y eso me irrito- ¿ Me estás escuchando Nara? - _observé_ cómodio un pequeño brinco de susto pero no tardó en recuperar su compostura habitual _–_

\- Hai, Hai, solo ve al grano y dime ¿ Que capricho tiene la princesa hoy? – no pude evitar arrugar mi ceja ante ese apodo, el sabía muy bien lo mucho que me disgustaba ser llamada así.

\- Tsk serás idiota, pero bueno retomando el tema te recuerdo que hace unos días perdí mi móvil en un lamentablemente accidente –

\- Golpear a un sujeto en la cabeza con tu teléfono no puede ser denominado accidente –

\- ¡ Da igual! El caso es que hoy aprovecharemos el día para comprarme un móvil nuevo y ya que estamos aquí pasaremos por el cine para ver la película de terror de la que todos hablan y si al final te portas bien tal vez te invite a comer algo bebé llorón – ahora fue turno de Shikamaru fruncir la ceja pues justo como predije mi inocente bebé llorón no se imaginaba de los planes que tenía para él.

\- Oye Temari, si querías ir al cine ¿ Por qué no le dijiste a las chicas?-

\- Por que ellas ya la vieron e ir sola al cine no es una opción –

\- ¿ Por qué no?

\- Por que hasta yo sé que un hombre solo en el cine se ve interesante, pero una mujer sola se ve patética, y ahí es donde entras tú, Shikamaru como mi mejor amigo es tu deber impedir que eso suceda – últimamente usaba más el término " amigo" para nombrar a Shikamaru con la firme intención de hacerlo reaccionar pero hasta ahora no había logrado nada.

\- Más bien suena a que me estás utilizando-

\- Ya deja de llorar y vámonos que la función ya está por comenzar – rápidamente lo tome de la mano para arrastrarlo hacia la sala de la función, por su cara de fastidio era más que obvio que pensaba en lo problemático que le resultaba todo esto.

* * *

Desde que ingresamos a la función me había dedicado única y exclusivamente a fingir que veía la película ya que en realidad lo único que mi mente retenía en ese momento era en la imagen de aquel chico sentado a mi lado, verlo luchar por tratar de concentrarse en el filme fue uno de los pocos momentos enternecedores de mi vida pues sabía de antemano lo mucho que el odiaba cualquier tipo de película ( la cinematografía no era lo suyo) sin embargo ahí estaba junto a mi haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no dormirse en medio de la sala e inmediatamente tuve un deseo inmenso de girarme y besarlo como si no hubiera mañana, admito que me costó mucho trabajo controlarme para no hacerlo. Me repetía a mi misma que el tendría que dar el primer paso, yo ya le habría brindado la escenografía perfecta, Shikamaru solo tenía que aprovecharla.

\- Problemático – le escuché quejarse pero a pesar de eso mantuve mi mirada en la pantalla, estaba segura que lo último lo dijo sin pensar y casi podía jurar que estaba asustado de mi reacción ante esto, más sin embargo preferí fingir que no lo escuché, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después del mal rato que le estaba haciendo pasar. Si tan solo supiera que la película la había visto desde su noche de estreno con las chicas ¡La bronca que me daría!

El tiempo seguía pasando y ya comenzaba a desesperarme su falta de iniciativa, la idea de que el diera el primer paso tal vez no fue tan buena. Shikamaru se había pasado toda la película moviéndose en su asiento y dando pequeños quejidos pero llegó un momento donde se quedó totalmente tranquilo, tan así que tuve que girar mi rostro levemente para cerciorarme de que no se hubiera quedado dormido pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrármelo concentrado en la película. Me quedé embobada mirando su rostro tan sereno, en ese momento me parecía el hombre más atractivo que pudiera existir.

¡ Ironías de la vida! El día que lo conocí me había parecido un vago sin remedio, un simple mocoso sin posibilidades de triunfar en la vida y mírenme ahora, dos años después y me encuentro enamorada hasta el tuétano de él y se perfectamente que el siente lo mismo por mi, lo se porque después de haber compartido tanto durante estos dos años ambos hemos aprendido a entendernos llegando al grano de saber lo que el otro piensa. La única diferencia es que Shikamaru es más lento que yo en las cuestiones amorosas.

De repente observé cómo el vago sacudía su cabeza, como si quisiera sacarse una mala idea y no pude evitar cuestionarme si había pensado en lo que yo llevaba en mi cabeza desde que entramos en la bendita sala. Puede que Ino no lo supiera pero yo no era nada inocente, desde un principio supe la razón por la que ella había elegido precisamente este vestuario, las salas de cine siempre están climatizadas y si encima le sumamos mi diminuta falta junto a esta blusa de tirantes era inevitable que sintiera algo de frio, y ¿ Que se supone que hacen los chicos cuando su compañera tiene frío? Simple, recurrían a la " técnica" esa en donde nuestro chico nos atrae lentamente con su brazo después de haberlo pasado disimuladamente por nuestro hombro para después atrapar nuestro rostro con su otro brazo para culminar la acción con un beso.

Llevaba temblando más de una hora y el muy idiota no reaccionó ninguna vez, y cuando me había resignado a dar el asunto por muerto vi con ilusión como Shikamaru empezaba a mover su brazo hacia mi, no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa ¡ el momento que tanto había esperado por fin se presentaba! Pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a mi hombro este volvió a temblar solo que esta vez estaba segura que no se debía precisamente al frío. Aquel movimiento inconsciente hizo que Shikamaru dejará su mano en el aire y pude ver la duda dibujada en su rostro aquello solo logró hacerme sentir frustrada y decidí dar el primer asalto por muerto.

\- Shikamaru – Hice todo lo posible para que mi voz no reflejará lo enojada que me sentía en aquel momento y al parecer funcionó

\- ¿ Uhhhh?- Fue lo único que dijo mientras regresaba su brazo a su sitio

\- Préstame tu chaqueta, tengo algo de frío – hizo lo que le pedí sin emitir sonido alguno y pude observar como era él quien se sintió frustrado ahora.

 _Lástima Shikamaru._

 _Strike one_

* * *

Salí del cine con una sonrisa triunfante en mi rostro y no era para menos, pues dentro del lugar había logrado una pequeña reacción de mi vago, era una verdadera lástima que haya tenido que castigarlo por su lentitud al ni dejarlo actuar, pero ni modos, el miedo no deja nada bueno y hoy le dí un buen ejemplo de ello.

En un raro acto de bondad en mí decidí darle un pequeño descanso a Shikamaru de su tortura, ya le había hecho pasar un mal rato después de todo, así que me dirigí a él para preguntarle si deseaba hacer algo en específico antes de ir por mi teléfono. En realidad sabía que él no tenía ánimos para nada más por lo que era lógico suponer que ambos nos pondríamos de acuerdo para ir a comer primero, el quizás si tendría hambre mientras yo me moría por pasar un rato agradable con el por qué admitámoslo, el plan de la película no resultó como yo esperaba, de hecho podría jurar que fue un tormento para ambos.

Casi me da un infarto al ver el mar de gente dentro del área de comida, al parecer mi plan de pasar un rato tranquilo con Shikamaru volvía a irse por el caño y mi ánimo empeoró al ver que la fila de mis Hamburguesas favoritas era la más larga de todo el lugar, el solo pensar que terminaría comiendo ensalada me ponía de mal humor, esa era comida del estilo de Sakura e Ino yo era otro asunto, una hamburguesa súper calorífica estaba bien para mí. Estaba apunto de hacer un berrinche interno cuando escuché la voz de mi vago pidiéndome que me encargara de buscar una mesa disponible mientras él iba por la comida, no pude evitar ver su machismo presente en esa frase, machismo que usualmente me haría provocar una riña entre nosotros pero por alguna extraña razón lo dejé pasar por alto y seguí sus indicaciones.

Empecé a caminar entre las mesas para poder ubicar alguna que estuviera libre y por suerte pude distinguir a una pareja sentada preparándose para desalojar el lugar, me acerque rápidamente al sitio para poder apartarlo pues a parte de mi había otras personas buscando un lugar ( tal vez no había sido muy buena idea venir un fin de semana) por fortuna llegue mucho antes de que alguien notara el sitio disponible por lo que me dispuse a sentarme sin ninguna prisa. A Shikamaru le tomaría algo de tiempo regresar con nuestro almuerzo así que me daría algo de tiempo para pensar y reimplantar mi estrategia.

Si bien mi objetivo de un principio era incitarlo a que diera el primer paso para formalizar nuestra particular relación, ahora no me encontraba muy segura de que fuese a una buena idea, es decir sabía de antemano que el sentía lo mismo por mi sin embargo nunca me puse a pensar que tal vez eso no era suficiente, tal vez él si lo había hecho y había llegado a la conclusión de que sería demasiado problemático estar conmigo en otro término, de ser así estaba siendo la mayor estúpida del planeta.

En medio de mis patéticos lamentos alcance a ver qué Shikamaru se acercaba, no estaba totalmente segura si el me había visto así que lo llame con la mano para que se acercara y tomara asiento, y así lo hizo por lo que me dispuse a tomar mi hamburguesa y tratar de comerla con toda la tranquilidad que me fuera posible, lo cual no fue nada fácil ya que mi mente me seguía atacando con más dudas y el hecho de que Shikamaru no dijese nada desde que llegó solo complicaba las cosas. Al parecer estaba más incómodo de lo que pensaba.

\- Después de realizar mi compra sería bueno que me acompañaras a tomar un taxi – sé que no era la conversación más inteligente del momento pero no sé me había ocurrido algo mejor para romper el hielo.

\- ¿ No vendrán por ti? -

\- No, mis hermanos están ocupados así que tendré que irme sola- el sabía perfectamente que Gaara solía pasar las tardes libres con Matsuri y que Kankuro se encontraba estudiando para su examen de admisión, así que su pregunta si logró desconcertarme un poco ¿será que estaba pensando en acompañarme a la casa?

\- ¿ Temari? –

\- Bien vago si ya terminaste es hora de comenzar con el evento principal de esta tarde – Diciendo esto me di la media vuelta para caminar hacia los distintos establecimientos, no tarde en notar como el seguía mis pasos.

* * *

Llevaba varios minutos tratando de elegir que teléfono comprar y en más de una ocasión le pregunté a Shikamaru por su opinión pero el solo respondía con un asentimiento en la cabeza por cada equipo que le mostraba. Ya conocía su escaso interés en la tecnología, pero el hecho de que no pudiera esforzarse un poco por mí término de hartarme, así que me olvidé de mi acompañante y me dediqué únicamente y exclusivamente a la compra de mi móvil. Al ver varios modelos disponibles no pude evitar a emocionarme, de hecho no lo había hecho en toda la tarde por estar emocionándome por Shikamaru _una chica debe tener sus prioridades._

Al igual que Shikamaru yo no estaba muy actualizada con cuestiones de tecnología y justo en esos momentos me encontraba rodeada de varios dispositivos con aplicaciones que desconocía, así que fue inevitable solicitar el apoyo de los empleados de las distintas tiendas que visitamos, para mi fortuna todos fueron muy atentos aunque mas de uno trato de coquetearme pero muy contrario a lo cotidiano eso no me hizo enojar ya que a distancia veía la irritación de Shikamaru cuando eso sucedía.

 _Ni modos vago_

 _Strike two._

Al final elegí uno de los modelos más recientes y novedosos del momento, bueno al menos eso fue lo que me dijo el vendedor porque he de admitir que únicamente lo elegí por ser de mi color favorito: morado, de verdad que era muy difícil conseguir uno de ese color, de reojo vi como Shikamaru sonreía ante mi elección el era una de las pocas personas que conocían esa manía mía, supuse que esa era la razón por la que hoy se había presentado con una ropa en ese tono en lugar de una verde como era su costumbre.

Con la compra pagada ambos salimos del lugar en completo silencio, ubicamos un lugar cómodo para esperar por el taxi que me llevaría a mi hogar. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos ahí me mantuve callada pues me sentía bastante deprimida por no haber logrado mi objetivo. Al final no solo no conseguí que Shikamaru se me declarara si no que lo fastidie más de lo necesario por lo que era el momento de dejarlo descansar.

\- Gracias por acompañarme hoy Shikamaru y lamento si te hice pasar una tarde problemática – use el tono de voz más dulce que pudiera tener para decir aquello acompañado de mi ya clásica sonrisa, pensé que era lo mínimo que podía hacer como compensación.

\- No fue tan problemáticos como pensé que sería - el también me dedico su hermosa sonrisas, esa que me hacía temblar.

Justo cuando sentía el ambiente rosa pude ver cómo un taxi se acercaba a nosotros y no dude en hacerle parada ya que a estas horas de la tarde seria mas complicado conseguir otro. Me levanté rápido de mi asiento para abordar el vehículo mientras giraba para despedirme del vago pero grande fue mi sorpresa al notar que el decidió acompañarme hasta el, no dije nada ya que ese pequeño acto de caballerosidad me encantó sin embargo no se quedó ahí, ya que también me abrió la puerta del taxi para que pudiera entrar. Fue inevitable que dirigiera mi mirada hacia el y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Este era el escenario perfecto para un beso.

\- Oye Tem…..

Juro que mi intención era darle al vago una última oportunidad para que el tomara las riendas del momento así que no sabría explicar en qué instante lo tomé del cuello de su camisa para atraerme hacia mí y sellar sus labios con los míos, sin embargo al no ver reacción por su parte reflexioné sobre la estupidez que acababa de cometer y empecé a separarme de él.

Imagínense mi sorpresa cuando sentí como el rodeaba mis caderas para evitar que me alejara ¡ Cómo si quisiera hacerlo! Estaba disfrutando del sabor de sus labios cuando noté como Shikamaru rozaba mis labios con su lengua a manera de permiso para invadir mi boca. Sonreí sobre sus labios ¡al fin había empezado a tomar la iniciativa! Como premio ante esto le permitirá el acceso y lo deje profundizar el beso a su gusto.

Maldije la falta de aire que nos hizo separarnos, ahora no me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara mantuve mi vista en el suelo mientras sentía como mi cara ardía de lo roja que estaba y no pude evitar preguntarme si el estaba en las mismas condiciones así que mi curiosidad fue mayor a mi vergüenza por lo que levanté el rostro solo para encontrarlo mirándome con una cara de completa felicidad, pude prevenir que el planeaba ser el que rompiera el silencio que había entre nosotros, pero no quise darle el gusto.

\- ¡ Nos vemos luego! – la mirada que puso mientras le cerraba la puerta del taxi en su cara era un verdadero poema, no todos los días puedes dejas a Nara Shikamaru con la boca abierta.

Mientras el taxi se alejaba yo lo observaba por la ventana trasera del vehículo, al parecer se había quedado en estado de piedra ya que no se movía del sitio, gire para llevar mi vista al frente mientras pensaba en lo rápido que necesitaba llegar a casa para contactar a Ino, estaba segura que mañana temprano recibiría la visita de cierto vago por lo que necesitaría un poco más de su ayuda.

\- Cielos señoríta, ¡ Eso fue bastante cruel! – escuché la voz divertidas del taxista no tuve la necesidad de preguntar ya que sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

\- Se lo merece por ser tan lento- le respondí con el mismo tono burlón que el uso, como respuesta solo obtuve un asentimiento de cabeza.

 _Strike three_

 _Estas fuera_

 _Lo siento Shikamaru, pero tendrás que volver a jugar._

* * *

 **Aquí finalizó el capítulo, espero que la espera haya valido la pena ya que como les dije al principio fue muy difícil buscar el tiempo para escribirlo, pero bueno supongo que solo lo sabré leyendo sus comentarios, así que ya saben que hacer.**

 **Aprovechando el momento quiero utilizar este medio para agradecer todo el apoyo brindado a mi país.**

 **Aunque mi estado no fue afectado por los desastres naturales que se nos presentaron durante el mes de Septiembre, como mexicana era imposible no deprimirme por eso, aún así me sentí muy alegre de ver cómo recibimos la ayuda y solidaridad de muchos otras personas y países, en verdad miles de gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos me alegra estar por aquí nuevamente, se que tuve muy abandonada está historia pero finalmente tuve tiempo para actualizarla. No les digo más y disfruten**_

 _ **Disclaime: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _Problemático Reencuentro._

 _Domingo en la Noche._

No era molestia lo que sentía en este momento, tal vez al principio creí que era tristeza e incluso llegue a pensar en la depresión pero con forme avanzaba las horas logré comprender que este estado emocional en donde me encontraba envuelta de odio e ira se definía de una sola manera: furia.

Furia contra ese imbécil que me hizo despertarme temprano en Domingo solo para tener el tiempo suficiente para "arreglarme", ¡Por Kami! El solo pronunciar el maldito verbo me hizo sentir náuseas pero igual lo hice: yo, Sabaku no Temari me había pasado gran parte de mi mañana dominical probando faltas, labiales, cintas moños y demás cursilerías que se cruzó en mi camino.

Furiosa con aquel estúpido que me hizo esperarlo todo el maldito día con ese ridículo vestido lila y sandalias de tacón, el idiota por el cual me solté el cabello a pesar de lo mucho que odio tenerlo así y por el cual tuve la osadía de preparar caballa para el almuerzo, pese a las quejas de Gaara y Kankuro por la rareza de mi nuevo platillo.

Furiosa con el vago por el cual prácticamente eché a Sasori de la casa con la única intención de permanecer en su espera todo para que al final de cuentas el muy estúpido no se dignara a aparecer. ¿ Por qué no pensar que tuvo un imprevisto? De haber sido así Shikamaru me habría avisado, ayer en la noche le había mandado un mensaje, uno bastante breve con la única finalidad de que registrará mi nuevo número celular, definitivamente debía ser el primero en tenerlo, de manera que no tenía ninguna excusa para no avisarme.

El simplemente no quiso venir.

Si bien es cierto que no hubo una " cita" oficialmente establecida era obvio que después de lo ocurrido ayer en el centro comercial el tenía que buscarme al día siguiente para aclarar las cosas y por fin hacer oficial lo que para todos era más que evidente, cualquier ser normal con algo de masa encefálica lo sabría ¿ por qué el con un coeficiente intelectual superior al resto no lo haría? Pensar en todo aquello me hizo tener un nuevo ataque de ira contra aquel maldito por el cual me encuentro enredada en las sábanas de mi cama sin el más mínimo deseo de salir de ahí.

Pero sobre todo me encuentro furiosa conmigo misma por haber sido tan estúpida de caer ante el, de haberle dejado ver lo frágil que era con el, de haberle dado la oportunidad de lastimarme, pero más que nada siento mucha ira conmigo misma por no poder apartar la mirada de la ventana aún esperando su llegada.

Lunes en la Mañana.

Trataba de mantener mi vista en aquel libro de microeconomía que hoy se encontraba entre mis manos, tenía que evitar alzar la mirada ya que con la mala suerte que he tenido estos últimos días había un cien porciento de probabilidad de encontrarme directamente con la mirada de mi profesor, lo que me haría víctima inmediata de una de sus terribles preguntas y con lo cual evidenciaría mi falta de atención en la clase.

Y eso no era opción, Sabaku No Temari era una alumna excepcional.

Razón por la cual decidí dejar de fingir que escuchaba con atención las explicaciones para empezar a hacerlo, usualmente no me hubiera costado trabajo ponerme al corriente con la clase pero hoy era diferente, mis ánimos seguían por los suelos y por más que trate no lograba entender de qué iba la clase, si no fuera porque giré hacia uno de mis compañeros nunca habría notado que estaba en la página equivocada.

Afortunadamente para mí el timbre que anunciaba la finalización de la clase sonó más rápido de lo que esperaba, otra señal que evidenciaba lo mucho que andaba en las nubes esta mañana. " nubes" esa simple palabra fue más que suficiente para que mi humor cambiará de nuevo, el coraje y la frustración volvía a mí y lo único que pude hacer para disimular fue levantarme de mi asiento, tomar mis cosas y dirigirme a mí siguiente clase: comercialización.

¡ Maldito sea el momento en el que decidí estudiar contabilidad y Finanzas!

Estaba a punto de salir al pasillo cuando el sonido de mi móvil me detuvo, automáticamente suspiré de alivio de que sucediera ahora y no antes ¡ La bronca que me hubiera dado el profesor si hubiera sucedido en su clase! Tomé rápidamente el teléfono solo para confirmar que tenía dos mensajes con diferentes emisores pero irónicamente con el mismo mensaje:

 _¿ Cómo salió todo?_

El primer texto era bastante sencillo, únicamente la interrogación sin más elementos, fue fácil saber que la autora de dicho mensaje era Tenten y era obvio que se refería a mi salida con Shikamaru del sábado. Siendo una de mis mejores amigas le había contado mis planes para saber su opinión recibiendo una grata aprobación de su parte y apoyo incondicional. ahora me sentía mal con ella ya que a pesar de toda la confianza que nos tenemos no tuve el valor de confesarle lo que hice ese día y la decepción que me lleve al día siguiente.

El segundo texto era mucho más colorido y llamativo además de que la pregunta era secundada por la imagen de una carita traviesa, obviamente ese era un mensaje de Ino, solo que ella se refería a lo sucedido el día de ayer, o mejor dicho, lo que debió haber sucedido. Si ella estaba enterada de los detalles de nuestra salida fue porque nuevamente necesita sus consejos, así que apenas pude me comunique con ella para explicarle la situación y recibir instrucciones. Era más que obvio que quería conocer los resultados.

Aparté la mirada un momento de la pantalla antes de mandarles a ambas la misma respuesta.

" _No paso nada"_

Guarde el teléfono y me de dirigí a la siguiente clase con la firme convicción de aprender algo de comercio internacional, necesitaba estar tranquila y relajada antes de que esas dos locas corrieran hacia mí dispuesta a sacarme toda la información que había tratado de borrar.

Lunes en la Tarde.

Por fin había sonado el último timbre del día, oficialmente las clases habían concluido y éramos libres de ir a nuestros respectivos hogares, tomé mi bolsa y me dirigí hacia la salida sin mucha prisa después de todo el periodo de exámenes acababa por terminar y no tenía ningún trabajo pendiente, eso significaba que tendría un par de días libres de deberes escolares antes de que el semestre comenzará a ponerse pesado.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo pensaba en la posibilidad de quedarme un momento en la biblioteca, aunque no tuviera tareas pendientes siempre me resultaba agradable leer un poco, era una actividad que me relajaba y era justamente lo que necesitaba en estos momentos: relajarme y olvidarme del mundo por un breve momento, además no tenía que preocuparme por mis hermanos, Gaara me había informado que saldría a realizar un trabajo en equipo y Kankuro estaba en la casa arreglando el coche de Sasori, este último estaba con el así que no tendría que preocuparme de que terminara incendiado la casa.

Hubiera sido una tarde perfecta de lectura de no ser por el mensaje de Ino que me interceptó antes de llegar a tan ansiosa sala de lectura.

" _En una hora en el centro comercial, en la cafetería de siempre, si no vienes le diré a Gaara que secaste su cactus y pusiste otro en su lugar"_

¡ Maldita Ino! Comenzaba a creer que no fue tan buena idea comprar la dichosa planta en su florería pero bueno era un caso de vida o muerte y ella era la única experta en la materia.

El maldito cactus fue regalo que Matsuri le obsequió a Gaara cuando partimos de nuestra ciudad natal y como era de esperar, lo cuidaba mas que a su propia vida. En cierta ocasión Gaara se fue viaje con los chicos, ya ni recuerdo el lugar, el chiste es que se me hizo una buena acción de mi parte cuidar de su planta- mascota en su ausencia, pero en cuestión de días noté como se iba poniendo de un color negro así que aterrada corrí con Ino para recibir su diagnóstico y lo que recibí fue un regaño por (literalmente) regarla demasiado, ya que ese tipo de plantas son solares y no necesitan ser regadas todos los días y menos en invierno, ¿ Y yo como iba a saberlo? Lo mío es observar las plantas no cuidarlas. Con la ayuda de la Yamanaka conseguí un cactus totalmente igual al fallecido y lo trasplanté, al día de hoy Gaara no sabe del cambio y no es justo que Ino me chantajee con ese pequeño accidente, por qué si, fue un accidente y no un acto de hermana celosa como dice Kankuro.

En fin, tuve que darle una rápida despedida a mis planes de lectura porque si había algo que había aprendido en estos años en Konoha era a no retar a Ino Yamanaka, además ¿ A quien diablos engañaba? Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y entre los anormales de mis hermanos y la loca de mi amiga, la rubia ganaba.

Tomé el camino que me dirigía hacia la salida tratando de adaptarme a la idea de que me encaminaba al mismo sitio donde mi tortura comenzó y eso claramente no me hacía nada feliz, resople con fastidio mientras sacaba mi cartera para tomar el dinero del autobús, afortunadamente este pasaba a unas cuantas calles de mi facultad así que al menos no tendría problemas en llegar a tiempo.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara cuando levanté mi vista del suelo, pues pude distinguir una silueta familiar a unos breves pasos de mí, con un ajustado pantalón obscuro combinado con una hermosa sudadera negra, unos tenis blancos y su ya característico peinado de conguitos se encontraba parada junto a la reja de salida mi amiga y segundo verdugo de la tarde.

Tenten se encontraba mirándome firme con sus brazos en jarra, era más que obvio que se encontraba enojada por no haber recibido más información en aquel simple mensaje de texto, apreté fuertemente mi mochila y caminé rápido hacia ella, después de todo se había tomado la molestia de venir por mí, lo menos considerado que podía hacer por ella era mantenerla al tanto de mi último chistecito, sin embargo tendría que esperar un poco más, no podía olvidar que Ino esperaba lo mismo y hablar de lo mismo dos veces sería algo molesto.

\- Tenten, no digas nada y sígueme – Al momento vi como la expresión de enojo de mi amiga cambio a una de sorpresa.

Pase delante de ella para dirigir el camino pues había notado que Tenten no dudo ningún segundo en acompañarme, cuando llegamos a la parada del autobús vi en su mirada como había captado muy rápido mis intenciones, sin embargo no dijo nada, se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo que duró la espera del autobús y también durante el trayecto, al parecer también había entendido que necesitaba de ese silencio para relajarme, le agradecí internamente mientras cerraba los ojos esperando llegar pronto a ese maldito centro comercial.

* * *

\- ¿Qué TU QUE? – al parecer todo el tiempo que Tenten había estado callada sirvió para almacenar ese torrencial grito, gracias al cual recibimos una mirada curiosa los demás clientes del lugar y una llamada de atención por parte de uno de los empleados.

\- Justo como escuchaste, lo besé - le dije calmadamente mientras daba un sorbo a mi capuchino de vainilla , mientras Ino reía divertida por la cara que había puesto mi otra amiga.

En realidad nos había tomado menos de 30 minutos llegar al lugar, así que había pensado en aprovechar el tiempo para poner a Tenten al tanto mientras esperábamos a Ino, pero cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al verla sentada ansiosa en el establecimiento, o ya conocía mi manía por llegar a una reunión mucho antes de la hora pactada o estaba realmente ansiosa por que yo soltará la sopa, obviamente me iba más por la segunda opción. No me quedo más de otra que darle un gran resumen de los hechos a Tenten ante la mueca de desespero de Ino por no pasar a la parte de la historia que ella desconocía.

\- Eso ya me quedo más que claro, lo que no entiendo es el porque te fuiste así nomás -

\- ¿ Y que esperaba que hiciera? –

\- Cielos no se, tal vez decirle " Me gusta desde hace un buen rato y se que yo a ti, así que salgamos de una maldita vez por todas antes de que mi linda amiga de chongos sufra un colapso nervioso" -

\- ¿ Y por qué tenía que decirlo yo? –

\- ¿ Que no era ese el punto de esa "cita"? – pregunto Tenten con tanta desesperación que juraría que estaba a un paso de jalarse los cabellos.

\- No, el punto era ofrecerle los escenarios perfectos para que el lo hiciera, pero como verás el muy vago no lo hizo y pues tuve que castigarlo –

\- Eres terrible mujer, pero bueno ¿ Qué fue lo que pasó después?-

\- Cierto Temari, dime ¿ Qué fue lo que hizo el imbécil de Shikamaru cuando fue a buscarte ayer? – la pregunta de Ino me hizo bajar la mirada hacia la mesa. Fue un movimiento rápido pero lo suficiente para que ambas chicas lo notarán.

\- No me digas que se acobardo e hizo como si nada hubiese pasado – yo solo alcance a morderme el labio inferior ante lo dicho por Tenten.

Ese idiota, le diré a Yoshino-san que le dé una buena tunda para que reaccione –

\- Nunca llegó – Alcance a confesar en un sutil susurro que lamentablemente fue audible para ambas chicas.

\- ¿! NANI!? –

\- No fue a buscarme, al parecer lo ocurrido o no le importó o lo incomodó –

Mantuve mi vista hacia la mesa en espera de las supuestas palabras de apoyo que mis amigas debían decirme, sin embargo tras varios segundos de no recibir respuesta alguna decidí levantar la mirada para ver que sucedía y al hacerlo me topé con el rostro de Tenten deformado por la sorpresa, sus expresiones eran tan exageradas que incluso podían competir mano a mano en un concurso de gestos contra Maito Gai, tratando de evitar esa desagradable imagen giré mi vista hacia Ino, pero al hacerlo pude verla rodeada de un aura obscura que incluso ocultaba su mirada dejándola aún más tretica de lo que ya estaba.

\- Ese imbécil ….. yo lo mato – comentó en un susurro la Yamanaka mientras arrastraba los dientes.

\- No puedo creer que sea tan … tan …. ¡ Dios! Es que ni siquiera se como rayos definirlo. ¡ Cualquier insulto le queda corto! –

\- Creo que es lo mejor – mis palabras volvieron a poner en jaque a mis dos compañeras que me miraban como si hubiese dicho la vulgaridad más grande del mundo.

\- ¿ De qué diablos estás hablando mujer? Haz trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí ¡No puedes rendirte ahora! –

\- Tem, ya hiciste lo más difícil, retractarse ahora no tendría sentido –

\- Déjame darle una buen jalón de orejas y veraz como reacciona –

\- ¡NO! – mi grito tomo por sorpresa a mis compañeras y al pobre mesero que pasaba por ahí y que terminó tirando el café que traía, yo solo alcance a sonreírle a modo de disculpa - miren chicas la verdad es que lo he pensado mucho y he decidido dejarlo todo por la santa paz –

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – soltó Ino mientras golpeaba la mesa con la palmas de su mano – ya han llegado demasiado lejos para que simplemente decidan dejarlo –

\- No lo entiendes …..

\- ¡NOOOO! ¡No lo entiendo! - Ino suspiro un momento para seguir hablando con más calma- Shikamaru te ama, lo sabes tú, lo sé yo, lo sabe Tenten ¡ Lo sabe toda maldita Konoha! ¿ Qué más puedo hacer para que terminen juntos? –

\- Ino, se lo frustrada que te sientes, creme que yo me siento igual, pero creo que debemos ponernos en el lugar de Temari – Tenten que había permanecido callada bastante tiempo se atrevió a interrumpir a Ino

\- ¿ Que quieres decir? – la manera en que Ino arrastraba sus palabras denotaba lo muy enojada que estaba

\- Vamos, solo digo que Temari ha hecho demasiado para sobrellevar la situación, nos consta que se ha esforzado demasiado y Shikamaru no ha hecho nada ha cambio, pienso que si estuviera su lugar también comenzaría a cansarme –

\- ¡ Esas son estupideces ¡ No hay forma de que Temari piense así! ¿verdad? - la intensa mirada de Ino sobre mí dejaba más que claro la respuesta que quería, más sin embargo sólo obtuvo un comprometedor silencio - ¡ No puedo creerlo! –

\- Ambas escúcheme – dije rápidamente antes de que la Yamanaka volviera a tomar la palabra – No dudo de los sentimientos de Shikamaru hacia mí, si bien desde el principio tuve la impresión de que era correspondida lo confirme con aquel beso que nos dimos –

\- ¿ Cual es el problema entonces? –

\- Creo que fui bastante ingenua al creer que el pensaba de la misma manera que yo, es decir, estamos hablando de Nara Shikamaru, no importa lo mucho o poco que el me quiera, para él que incluso respirar le parece un problema, tener una relación, y más con alguien como yo, debe ser lo más problemático que se le pudiera ocurrir hacer –

\- Pero Temari ….

\- ¡ Vamos Ino! Tú lo conoces mejor que yo, sabes a lo que me refiero –

\- A pesar de eso, creo que no debes tomar una decisión sin antes hablar con el –

\- Es cierto, no importa lo desanimada que te encuentres en este momento, ¡No debes tomar una decisión impulsiva! –

\- Lo sé, lo sé, esperaré un par de días para hablar con él – me quedé un momento viendo cómo mis manos jugaban con el vaso vacío de mi café, justo en ese momento me llegó un mensaje, lo abrí rápidamente pues aún tenía esperanza de que el remitente fuera cierto chico de coleta y por la mirada de mis acompañantes supuse que pensaban lo mismo – es de Kankuro, sugerencias para la cena –

\- Ya es algo tarde, deberíamos irnos –

\- Antes de eso pasaré un momento al baño, ¿Podrían pedir la cuenta mientras tanto? – les comenté mientras me levantaba y recogía mi bolso.

\- ¿ No quieres que te acompañemos? –

\- No, estaré bien regreso en un momento.

Me dirigí de manera rápida hacia los sanitarios del lugar, afortunadamente para mí siempre hay uno cerca en la zona de comida por lo que no tuve que caminar mucho para llegar a ellos, sin embargo, a pesar de la corta distancia que nos separaba me fue imposible aguantar el llanto por lo que finas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, el haber confesado mis emociones y sentir con las chicas me había afectado más de lo que creía, pero desahogarme era necesario.

Tome un pequeño pañuelo de mi bolsa para limpiar el desastre que esas lágrimas habían causado, ahora más que nada necesitaba entrar a esos baños para reponerme de aquel momento de debilidad, entraría y me lavaría la cara, después usaría un poco de maquillaje para aparentar lo pálida que en este momento luce mi piel y finalmente saldría de ahí radiante, como si nada me hubiese pasado. Una estrategia perfecta.

Pero como siempre sucede, las cosas nunca salen como una planea.

Cuando doble para llevar a la entrada de los sanitarios me encontré frente a frente, cara a cara con el maldito del Nara, el cual venía saliendo del baño de hombres. ¿En serio? Justo ahora . ¿ Se nos ocurre tener la misma idea? Me quedé como estúpida frente a él si reaccionar, mi boca se quedó totalmente seca y mis manos comenzaron a temblar, todo eso me hizo sentir ridícula pero para mí fortuna pude notar que el se encontraba de la misma manera, él tampoco buscaba que decir ni dónde meterse mientras que yo solo tenía una pregunta en mi mente.

 _¿ A qué animal se le ocurrió poner los baños de mujeres y hombres juntos?_

* * *

Mil perdones por dejarlo hasta aquí, se que lo dejo en lo más emocionante pero a veces es bueno dejar con la intriga, jajaja.

Sobre el capítulo espero que tanto diálogo no les haya parecido aburrido pero creo que era necesario para Temari una buena charla entre chicas, en fin tendré que esperar para saber sus opiniones, las cuales son muy importantes, después de todo fueron estás las que me motivaron a alargar un poco más esta historia así que espero que el avance haya sido de su agrado.

Nos leemos pronto y salu2.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos, me alegra a estar nuevamente por aquí, he de confesar que me encuentro muy avergonzada por el tiempo que me llevó actualizar, ya saben mucho trabajo, estrés y millones de contratiempos pero a pesar de todo una debe buscar sus espacios para inspirarse, así que listo el capítulo no me queda más que esperar sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

Problemática Revelación.

Furioso.

Esa era la palabra correcta para definir él como me sentía en ese momento, por más que trate de calmarme durante el camino de regreso a casa no había podido deshacerse de toda esa rabia que inundaba mi ser. Me sentía burlado y humillado, sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, ¡ Y claro! Tenía que ser Temari quien me hiciera conocer esas detestables emociones.

Cegado por la ira aporree la puerta de la casa al entrar, muy poco me importo el sermón que me dió mi madre por dicha acción, lo único que me importaba era llegar a mi habitación y encerrarme bajo llave para pasar el resto de mi miserable vida ahí, pero sabía muy bien que eso era imposible así que solamente me tiré en la cama esperando dormir el resto del día. Pero al parecer mi cerebro tenía otros planes, ya que aunque tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados las imágenes que me atormentaban seguían rondando por mi cabeza.

Recordé que a pesar de que la noche anterior había jurado despertarme temprano, me fue prácticamente imposible cumplir con mi cometido pues escasamente había logrado dormir un par de horas, el resto de la noche me había dedicado a fantasear con lo ocurrido en el centro comercial y lo que sucedería a continuación. Si bien siempre tuve muy en claro mis sentimientos por la problemática, me resulta prácticamente imposible que ella me correspondiera, más sin embargo, después de lo ocurrido esta tarde por fin podía ver un rayo de esperanza.

 _Domingo En La Mañana._

Lo primero que vi al despertar fue el reloj marcando las once de la mañana, ver lo tarde que se había hecho fue más que suficiente para levantarme de golpe, inconscientemente me pregunté por qué mi madre no había entrado a gritarme como todas las mañanas que dormía de más y me sentí estúpido al recordar que era domingo, el único día que mi madre me dejaba descansar libremente. Me vestí con lo primero que tuve a mi alcance y salí lo más rápido que pude antes de ser detenido por algún motivo.

Corrí como nunca había corrido en mi vida para poder llegar lo antes posible junto a Temari, no me pasó por alto que para llegar a la residencia de los Sabaku No tendría que tomar dos autobuses y me maldije mil veces por ser tan vago de poner el maldito despertador la noche anterior. Agitado y escaso de aire por la carrera dada me dispuse a tomar asiento en espera de el primer autobús mientras reflexionaba sobre la posibilidad de incursionar algo de actividad física en mi vida.

Pasaron más de veinte minutos para que el autobús se dignara en aparecer y para mí desgracia, el recorrido duró otros veinte, tuve que tranquilizarse en repetidas ocasiones para no gritarle al maldito chófer que se diera prisa, tal vez sonaría muy paranoico pero tenía la impresión de que aquel sujeto sabía de mi necesidad por llegar pronto con Temari y conducía de manera muy lenta solo para torturarme, para mi suerte y la del pobre hombre que estuvo a nada de convertirse en la víctima de mi locura, llegué a mi primer destino mucho antes de que mi mente colapsara.

Miré con nerviosismo mi reloj de muñeca solo para confirmar con horror que estaba a unos cuantos minutos del mediodía, lo que me hizo llegar a una decisión suicida para mi billetera: tomar un taxi, ese era un lujo que escasamente podía darme, pero hoy haría la excepción sin dudarlo. Tomé el primer taxi que vi y luego de darle las indicaciones necesarias al chófer me dispuse a recostarme sobre los nada cómodos asientos del vehículo, cerrando los ojos hice un esfuerzo inútil por tratar de tranquilizarme ya que si no lo lograba tendría a mi problemática llamándome nuevamente bebé llorón, sonreír al darme cuenta de que había empleado en ella el adjetivo posesivo y eso sonaba tan perfecto, si las cosas iban bien efectivamente Temari sería mía.

 _Domingo Medio Día._

A diferencia de la locura y la desesperación con la que salí de casa, ahora me encontraba caminando tranquilamente por la acera. Había decidido bajarme del taxi dos cuadras antes para tener el tiempo suficiente de planear una estrategia exitosa, pues con las fantasías recreadas por mi mente y mi desesperación por ver de nuevo a Temari no me había puesto a pensar en la mejor manera de abordar el tema con ella, es decir, ¡ Fue ella la que me besó ! Temari fue la de la iniciativa y como hombre me resultaba bastante vergonzoso, si quería tener a la chica sin perder mi orgullo en el acto más me valía tener un discurso perfecto.

Mi mente comenzó a recrear varias escenas de declaraciones de amor pero todas eran desechadas al instante, demás está decir que era un fiasco para estas cosas, comenzaba a creer que fue muy mala idea haberle ocultado todo el asunto a Ino, seguramente ella hubiera elaborado un plan problemático para la ocasión, algo así como vestirme con un smoky blanco mientras me dejaba parado en la puerta de Temari con una docena de globos con mensajes cursis pintados en ellos en mi mano izquierda y un anillo de compromiso en mi mano derecha ¿ Exagerado? Tal vez si, pero con el paso de los años aprendí a no subestimar a Ino. Pese a esa posibilidad aún me lamentaba por no tener su apoyo, sé que de ser así tendría un plan ridículo en ejecución pero al menos tendría uno …. uno que estaba seguro que Temari odiaría.

Después de todo Temari era el tipo de personas que odiaba los rollos, a ella le gustaba ir directo al grano, decir y hacer lo que desea en el momento sin ponerse a pensar demasiado en el asunto, algo muy diferente a lo que llevaba haciendo toda la mañana. Sonreí al haber descubierto la respuesta al problema, mi plan para este día sería ese: no tener ningún plan, simplemente iría y hablaría con Temari de la misma manera con la que hemos hablado estos últimos años, con confianza y seguridad, solo que en esta ocasión me atrevería a confesarle mis sentimientos.

Estaba a unos pasos de llegar a la residencia Sabaku No, sin embargo una escena peculiar hizo que me quedara parado en la esquina mientras observaba con detalle la situación, desde mi lugar podía visualizar a Temari fuera de la casa charlando con un sujeto pelirrojo que me era totalmente desconocido, al principio lo tomé con calma, pues aunque fuera algo que me inquietara el que Temari tuviera una Vidal social aparte de sus hermanos y de mí tenía mucho sentido y por lógica ella podría tener muchos amigos que yo desconocía.

Pero todo cambió cuando presté atención al auto del sujeto, por mucho que lo había intentado me fue imposible olvidar aquel maldito vehículo en el que Temari había llegado al centro comercial la tarde anterior, automáticamente los recuerdos de ella siendo amable y cariñosa con el conductor me hicieron hervir de rabia, había pasado toda la tarde y noche anterior pensando en quien sería aquel imbécil que se atrevía a tratar a mi Temari con tanta confianza, porque para mí era más cómodo pensar que ella solo estaba siendo amable con alguien que le hizo un favor, pero al mirarla platicar tan tranquilamente con el en este momento, me dí cuenta que había subestimado la situación.

Vi con horror como Temari se acercó al tipo para darle un fuerte abrazo que obviamente fue correspondido, ella lucía hermosa con aquel lindo vestido lila que hacia resaltar su belleza natural y el hecho de que se hubiera puesto un par de tacones tampoco me pasó desapercibido. Era bastante irónico pensar que minutos atrás yo era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra pensando que semejante mujer me pertenecía, cuando al parecer la realidad era otra, así que tomé la escasa dignidad que me quedaba para darme la vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado, me asegure de hacerlo rápido ya que no deseaba que nadie viera las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro.

 _Lunes en la tarde._

\- Entonces ….. ¿ solo te fuiste? – me preguntaba con algo de ironía mi regordete amigo mientras caminaba a mi lado, las clases habían finalizado hace apenas unos minutos y todos se encontraban marchando hacia sus hogares.

\- No había nada más que hacer – comenté con una indiferencia totalmente falsa.

\- ¡ Claro que sí! Debiste esperar para aclarar las cosas –

\- ¡ Es que no hay nada que aclarar! –

\- ¿ Cómo que no? Tú solo viste a Temari hablando con otro tipo que no eras tú y ya creaste el drama del año –

\- Chouji si te conté todo esto es porque eres mi mejor amigo y debes apoyarme ¡ No ponerte en mi contra! –

\- Como tú mejor amigo es mi deber decirte cuando te comportas como un imbécil, y estás siendo un total imbécil ahora –

\- No lo entiendes …..

\- Obviamente no, ilústrame

\- Te la pondré fácil ¿Cuándo has visto a Temari con vestido? -

\- No he tenido el placer –

\- Pues hasta el día de ayer, yo tampoco –

\- Perdona amigo pero creo que voy perdiendo tu punto –

\- ¡ No es obvio! Ella se arregló especialmente para ese imbécil y el que haya optado por esa vestimenta debe darte una pista de lo mucho que le interesa, eso sin contar su inusual amabilidad con el sujeto aquel. –

\- Bueno Shikamaru, si él es un amigo o conocido es normal que sea amable con él, y en cuanto a lo otro ….. es más lógico pensar que se arregló para ti, después de todo estoy seguro que sabía que irías a verla y tus motivos para hacerlo.

\- Sí claro, ¿tienes idea de cuántas veces hemos salido juntos? ¿las veces que ido a visitarla y viceversa? ¡ Millones de veces! Y en ninguna ocasión se había arreglado de esa manera, no amigo, si esperaba a alguien créeme que no fue a mí –

\- ¡ Vamos hombre! Todas esas veces fueron salidas de amigos, si ella al igual que tú notó que el gran día llegaría, era obvio que querría hacerlo especial –

\- ¿ Por qué te esfuerzas en justificarla? –

\- Porque me niego a pensar que creas a Temari capaz de besarte estando interesada en otro, ¡ Tu la conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que sería incapaz! – no pude discutir ante el comentario de mi amigo, era verdad que dudar de Temari era bastante tonto pero la ira y los celos que había sentido el día anterior no me dejaron pensar en nada mas, incluso ahora con la cabeza fría seguía estando muy enfadado con ella. – En serio amigo debes hablar con ella cuanto antes –

\- No puedo hacerlo, al menos no ahora, tengo el presentimiento de que terminaría empeorando las cosas si la veo en estos momentos –

\- Si ya tomaste tu decisión no habrá poder humano que pueda persuadirte – Chouji me dedico una sonrisa amable para tranquilizarme y vaya que daba resultado. – Supongo que por el momento dejaré tranquilo el tema, pero solo porque vamos tarde -

\- ¿ tarde? ¿ A dónde? –

\- A empezar con nuestro proyecto de biología – no tenía ni idea de lo que Chouji estaba hablando y al parecer fui bastante obvio ya que el optó por seguir explicándome – En serio que no tienes remedio, ¿ Si te acuerdas que Anko- sensei nos pidió exponer el ciclo celular? –

\- La verdad amigo, ni me acuerdo de haber visto a Anko-sensei hoy –

\- No, no la viste, tampoco a Kakashi, ni a Asuma ni Kurenai ni a ningún otro ser viviente en la escuela, te la pasaste todo el día en las nubes, si no fuera porque la mayoría de los senseis están acostumbrados a tu cara de fastidio estarías en un buen lío ahora –

\- Eso no importa ahora, Chouji dime, ¿ El trabajo es en equipo?

\- Si, nuestro equipo de siempre – eso me hizo tragar duro pues cada vez que nos toca realizar un trabajo grupal siempre se elegía como punto de reunión el lugar que en este momento trataba de evitar: la casa de Temari – puedes estar tranquilo Shikamaru, que en esta ocasión Gaara nos vetó de su casa -

\- ¿ Y eso? –

\- Te lo diré después, ahora apúrate a alcanzar el autobús que nos hace tarde – No tuve la oportunidad de contestar pues apenas Chouji terminó de hablar me tomó fuertemente del cuello de mi camisa escolar y me arrastró hacia el autobús, que por el momento se encontraba estacionado en el paradero, autobús que para mí desgracia reconocí al instante.

* * *

La mayoría de las personas que me conocen y que saben de mí elevado coeficiente intelectual, tienen la errónea idea de que me la pasó planificando hasta los detalles más absurdos de mi vida y que esa es la razón por la que tengo éxito en las escasas cosas que me propongo en realizar, nada más alejado de la realidad. Es cierto que tengo una extraña capacidad para aprender y analizar las cosas con mucha facilidad, pero eso no quiere decir que guste de hacerlo tan a menudo, todo lo contrario, para alguien de naturaleza tan vaga como yo, pensar tanto era un verdadero fastidio y preferiría mil veces desconectar mi cerebro para tirarme a ver las nubes sin pensar en tantos problemas.

\- ¡ Naruto no seas idiota! ¡eso no es el núcleo! ¡ Es la mitocondria! –

\- ¿ Tu que sabes Kiba? Reprobaste el curso anterior

\- Tu también tonto –

\- ¡ Sasuke maldito! ¿de qué lado estás? –

Sonreí con ironía mientras veía la particular escena, era demasiado bochornoso estar con este grupo de problemáticos que no había parado de hacer escándalo en el centro comercial desde que entramos al lugar, en serio, si tuviera la costumbre de planificarlo todo créanme que no me encontraría en este situación.

Suspiré mientras estiraba mis brazos hacia el techo tratando de evitar que mi cuerpo volviera a entumirse, y es que pasarse más de dos horas sentado en una de las sillas de los comedores del centro no era precisamente el sinónimo más claro de comodidad, pero en realidad estaba muy consiente que mi incomodidad no venía precisamente del lugar si no los recuerdos que esté me traía.

Todo el lugar en sí me recordaba a Temari y eso solo me hacía sentir mucho peor de lo que ya estaba, ¡ Diablos! Debí haber objetado cuanto todos decidieron venir al centro comercial para empezar con el trabajo, pero no, estaba demasiado ocupado lamentando mis desgracias en silencio que no les presté atención, pensándolo bien, tal vez esto es a lo que mi madre suele llamar karma.

Un nuevo gritoneo de mis compañeros junto a las miradas curiosas de las personas que pasaban por ahí fue lo que necesitaba para decidirme a irme del lugar, así que con una iniciativa que a mí mismo sorprendió decidí tomar la palabra.

\- En este caso lo mejor es dejar a Sai encargarse del boceto de la célula y su explicación – al instante recibí la atención de todos los presentes, lo que me pareció demasiado problemático.

\- ¿ Y por qué a él? –

\- Por que yo no confundiré la mitocondria con el núcleo –

\- Sai eres un ….

\- El resto nos dividiremos las etapas del maldito ciclo – hablé antes de que el rubio volviera más problemática la situación – Chouji y yo investigamos la anafase, Sasuke, Gaara y Naruto la Proface y por último Kiba y Shino la Metafase.

\- Espera Shikamaru, yo no entiendo nada de eso – como lo esperé el único que rezongó fue el Uzumaki con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no tenía la intención de alargar más el asunto.

\- Por eso estás con Gaara y Sasuke, es imposible que no entiendas nada junto a ellos dos ¿ El resto tiene alguna otra queja? – el silencio que siguió fue un gran alivio para mi – bien entonces tendremos un par de días para investigar y posteriormente nos volveremos a reunir para organizarnos en la exposición –

Dicho esto, todos empezamos a guardar nuestras cosas para regresar a nuestros hogares, yo era quien más prisa tenía en esto pero afortunadamente todos mis compañeros ( a excepción de Chouji) estaban demasiado ocupados con sus asuntos que no me prestaron mucha atención que digamos.

\- Oye Gaara, hace rato nos dijiste que no podíamos ir a tu casa por Temari, no me digas que está enferma – aunque estaba algo alejado de esos dos pude escuchar su conversación y no pude evitar preocuparme por la problemática.

\- Enferma no está, pero si está enojada e irritada, creme hubiera sido muy mala idea reunirnos ahí-

\- ¡ Que le hicieron esta vez? –

\- Nosotros nada, le pregunté a Kankuro si sabía algo y solo dijo que porque a veces las cosas no suceden como uno desea -

\- ¿ Kankuro también huyó?-

\- No el está con Sasori reparando el auto de este –

\- ¿ Sasori es el vecino pelirrojo verdad? – Gaara solamente asintió hacia la pregunta de Naruto.

\- Parece que no es de tu agrado – el Uchiha fue quien dijo lo que todos pensábamos en ese momento.

\- No es que no me agrade, es una buena persona y ha sido de mucha ayuda para Kankuro, pero eso no evita que me moleste su insistencia con Temari – todos los presentes se sorprendieron a excepción de Chouji y de mi que ya teníamos una vaga idea del asunto.

\- Peor para él, todos aquí sabemos que solamente está perdiendo su tiempo ¿verdad Shikamaru? – me preguntó Kiba de forma burlesca mientras me golpeaba con su codo, yo solo gruñí de forma molesta.

\- Temari dice que ya le dejó claro que no le interesa en ese sentido – con esas palabras Gaara había logrado captar mi atención- pero el siempre busca pretextos para acercarse y Kankuro le brindó la oportunidad para estar cerca de mi hermana durante los próximos días –

\- ¿ Porque? ¿ Qué fue lo que pasó? – para mi fortuna Chouji estaba ahí para hacer las preguntas que yo no me atrevía a realizar.

\- No estoy muy enterado de los detalles, lo único que sé es que el sábado Kankuro le prestó el auto a Sasori para llevar a Temari al centro comercial y cuando el regresaba terminó estrellándose con nuestro contenedor de basura, desde entonces el auto no arranca y esos dos han tratado inútilmente de arreglarlo –

\- No sabía que Kankuro supiera de mecánica –

\- En realidad ninguno sabe – dijo Gaara con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro – ayer se llevaron toda la mañana tratando de arreglarlo y hubieran seguido así todo el día si Temari no hubiera sacado a Sasori prácticamente a patadas –

\- Jajajaja ¡pobre hombre! – la escandalosa risa del Inuzuka resonó por todo el lugar – parece que a Temari no le agrada en lo más mínimo.

\- No es eso, en realidad Temari estaba esperando a alguien –

\- ¿eehh? ¿a quien? –

\- Ni idea, pero sea quien sea no sabe la que le espera –

\- Tu conclusión es que Temari está enojada por qué ese alguien nunca llegó? – pude decir después de haber realizado una serie de análisis de los acontecimientos descritos por Garra, al recibir un asentimiento de parte de él y la mirada acusadora de Chouji que dejaba claro el mensaje " te lo dije", supe que estaba jodido. – Mendokusai –

\- ¿ Que ocurre Shikamaru? –

\- Nada, solamente necesito ir al baño un momento – mentí rápidamente para poder alejarme un momento de aquella conversación que me había dejado con un muy mal sabor de boca.

\- Pero no te demores nos iremos en cuanto regreses –

\- Oye Gaara ¿ No crees que tú tortura psicología fue demasiada cruel? –

\- Él se lo merece por hacer sufrir a mi hermana –

* * *

A pesar de que al principio mentí sobre mi repentina necesidad de ir a los sanitarios, lo cierto es que ahora me encontraba apurado por llegar, y es que después de haber recibido tan problemática revelación necesitaba relajarme un poco y ¡ Maldita sea! Que ese era el único lugar que se ocurría en ese momento para hacerlo. Me tomó menos de dos minutos llegar al lugar y en cuanto entre salí disparado hacia los lavabos, acerqué con cautela mi rostro para poder echarme un buen chorro de agua tratando de que con esto logrará calmarme un poco.

Chouji tenía razón, me había comportado como un gran imbécil, no solo me había enojado injustamente con Temari también puse en juicio su moral y ahora debía ser ella la que tuviera una pésima imagen de mi, lo cual tenía muy bien ganado. ¿ Que estará pensando en estos momentos? Seguramente tendrá la idea de que lo sucedido ayer me disgustó, me incomodó o que se yo, el asunto era que tenía que resolverlo rápido, pero no sabía cómo.

Si le decía que no había podido contactarla porque estaba ocupado, entonces ella pensaría que lo sucedido no me parecía importante y por su puesto esa no era una opción, pero si era sincero y le decía lo ocurrido, entonces ella se enojaría por haber dudado de ella y una cachetada sería lo mínimo que recibiría, mirara donde mirara no había manera de salir bien librado de esto. Mire el agua que había juntado en mis manos y suspiré al verme reflejado en este, la cara de niño asustado que tenía en este momento era lamentable.

Recordé como antes de armar tanto rollo en mi cabeza yo estaba dispuesto a confesarle mis sentimientos, aquella seguridad con la que había tomado tal decisión era increíble y quería volver a sentirla en este momento, sonreí al darme cuenta de que no estaba dispuesto a retroceder lo poco que había avanzado con Temari solo por la cobardía de no aceptar mi error, así que mojé mi cara una última vez antes de salir del lugar con la misma actitud decidida del día anterior.

Salí del lugar mucho más tranquilo de como había llegado pero aún me moría de ganas de salir corriendo hacia la casa de Temari para implorarle perdón, sin embargo algo dentro de mí me decía que primero había que analizar la situación, después de todo mi impulsividad fue lo que me había metido en este lío, pero ahora con la cabeza fría me era más fácil pensar en mí siguiente movimiento, solo le rogaba a Dios que me permitiera encontrarme con ella pronto para aclarar cuanto antes el malentendido.

Encimado en mis pensamientos no me había dado cuenta que estaba apunto de chocar con alguien más, pero afortunadamente la persona frente a mí pudo parar de golpe, levanté mi vista para ofrecerle una disculpa, no porque creyera que fuera mi culpa, si no porque noté que la otra persona era un chica así que me tocaba a mí disculparme (a veces ser hombre era demasiado problemático), pero me quede más que tieso al mirar que la persona frente a mí era ni más ni menos que Temari. Tenerla tan cerca hizo que mi cerebro se desconectara y olvidará todas las posibles soluciones que ya tenía planeado, así que solo me quedé quieto con la boca levemente abierta mientras tenía un solo pensamiento en mente:

 _Dios, ¿ Por qué precisamente hoy te dignas a escucharme?_

* * *

 _ **¡ Las cosas que les pasan a algunos por malpensados! Ustedes perdonaran que ponga a Shikamaru de esta manera pero siempre he pensado que nuestro Nara tiende a meterse en líos por pensar tanto las cosas.**_

 _ **Cambiando radicalmente el tema les comento que como suele suceder en estas fechas, el trabajo en mi oficina aumentó de forma considerable, estamos hablando de mucho pero mucho estrés, así que no se sorprendan si tardo lo mismo o un poco más en actualizar el siguiente capítulo, será algo lento pero seguro.**_

 _ **Saludos y que tengan una excelente semana.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola nuevamente, por fin después de un tiempo pude actualizar la historia, afortunadamente no demore lo que había pensado ya que el trabajo se está sobrellevando bastante bien por lo que mi inspiración no se vio afectada está vez.**_

 _ **Disclaime: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Problemática Confesión.

Encontrarte de golpe frente a la persona que te rompió el corazón en mil pedazos es una de las situaciones más incómodas que te puedan suceder en la vida. No estaba segura de como diablos había conspirado el mundo en mi contra para acabar frente a Shikamaru cuando ni siquiera había pensado en como actuaría frente a él en este momento, pues era obvio que las cosas no podían seguir como antes, o al menos esa era la única conclusión a la que había llegado la noche anterior.

Trate de llevar un poco de aire a mis pulmones porque al parecer el toparme frente a frente con mi némesis había logrado que me olvidará de algo tan importante como respirar, sentir el aire entrar por mis fosas nasales fue lo que mi cerebro necesitaba para formular tan simple pregunta ¿ Ahora que harás Temari?. Si lo ignoras le harás saber lo mucho que te afecto su rechazo y eso sería mucho más humillante, pero tampoco puedes hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, tenía que pensar rápido antes de …..

\- Temari - _muy tarde, el vago me había ganado el primer movimiento._

Terminé haciendo lo obvio: pase de largo ignorándolo y fingiendo no escuchar como gritaba mi nombre cuando estuve tras de el, apresuré el paso por si se le ocurría la brillante idea de correr hacia mí para detenerme pero lo descarte por dos simples razones: la primera porque eso solo sucedía en escenas románticas y aquí había de todo menos romance y la segunda era más simple, Shikamaru era demasiado vago para correr aunque sea una distancia tan corta como la nuestra.

Cuando logré entrar al sanitario fue como sentir regresar mi alma al cuerpo.

* * *

Mi voz pareció ser la herramienta que necesitaba para que reaccionara pues apenas emití mi débil saludo retomó su camino ignorando el hecho de que me encontraba frente a ella, tal acción me hizo pestañear un par de veces antes de girar tras mi espalda, entonces pude notar como Temari se apresurara hacia los sanitarios. En medio de mi incredulidad me dispuse a llamarla fuertemente pero ella simplemente decidió volver a ignorarme, cuando la vi entrar al baño sin voltear a mí supe que estaba de nuevo enojado.

Simplemente no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

Y no me refería al hecho de haberme topado con Temari en el momento y lugar menos esperado, si no a lo que vino después, es decir, ¿ Tienen la más remota idea de lo difícil que fue salir de mi trance? ¿ lo difícil que fue analizar si debía saludarla primero o ir directamente al grano? Y todo para que al final la niñita decidiera dejarme con la palabra en la boca .

Llevé mi mano hacia mi rostro en señal de frustración y me cuestione severamente si debería volver donde los chicos esperaban y fingir que no había pasado por semejante humillación, pero una fuerza dentro de mí me impedía moverme de mi sitio, después de todo ya tenía una idea de lo enojada que estaba Temari ahora, dejar pasar más tiempo era un lujo que no podía darme. Camine pesadamente hacia la pared que daba frente a la entrada de los sanitarios y me apoye sobre ella mientras sacaba hábilmente un cigarrillo y el encendedor de mi bolsillo, este era uno de los pocos lugares del centro donde no se leía el mensaje de " No fumar" y Dios sabe lo mucho que necesitaba la nicotina en este momento.

Durante el tiempo que me llevó terminar mi cigarrillo pude observar a mucha gente entrar y salir del lugar pero ninguna de ellas era Temari, dirigí mi vista hacia mí reloj de muñeca solo para confirmar que había pasado veinte minutos desde mi encuentro con ella, empezaba a creer que se había camuflajeado entre un grupo de gente para escapar de mí pero eso era imposible ya que nunca quite la mirada de la entrada y puse exacta atención del número de gente que salía y entraba del lugar para evitar que se me escapara.

Llego un punto donde el tráfico de gente se detuvo, para entonces ya había pasado otros diez minutos y Temari no se dignaba a salir. Lance un largo suspiro mientras analizaba la situación, era evidente que ella no tenía mucha prisa en salir de ahí pero yo si la tenía en aclarar las cosas, miré nuevamente a mi alrededor antes de volver a suspirar, si Temari seguía en esa misma posición no me dejaba más remedio que tomar cartas en el asunto.

" _Mendokusai"_

* * *

Estaba segura de que terminaría haciendo un hoyo al suelo si seguía dando vueltas como animal enjaulado, afortunadamente para mí en el lugar no había más almas que la mía por lo tanto ya no sentía las curiosas miradas sobre mí y los nada disimulados comentarios sobre si me encontraba bien o no, aunque ahora comenzaba a extrañarme la soledad en el sitio, había dejado mis pertenencias en la cafetería con las chicas así que no tenía un reloj para confirmarlo pero calculando un poco podría imaginar que habían pasado unos quince minutos desde que la última persona salió del lugar, algo muy extraño considerando que se trataba de unos de los baños más concurridos del centro comercial, bueno lo más seguro es que se había dado el informe de que una loca estaba dentro y que era peligroso entrar.

Tuve que poner una de mis manos sobre mi boca al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando para evitar que saliera la carcajada que se había formado en mi garganta, si ahora me ponía a reír como histérica si que sería considerada una demente. La mano que cubría mi boca rápidamente se movió hasta colocarse sobre mi frente mientras trataba de asimilar lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás.

Estaba consciente de que había actuado como una cobarde al toparme con Shikamaru y eso me hacía sentir muy avergonzada pues mi plan inicial era actuar frente a él como si su rechazo no me hubiera afectado, pero era más que evidente que mi comportamiento dio el mensaje contrario. Simplemente no pude evitarlo, el verlo frente a mí hablándome como si nada terminó por desmoronarme por completo, esa fue mi forma de confirmar que para el lo ocurrido la tarde anterior no significó absolutamente nada.

Caminé lentamente hacia el lavado para mojar mi rostro en un intento inútil por calmarme mientras pensaba seriamente en la posibilidad de seguir mi amistad con Shikamaru, demás está decir que sería muy complicado y doloroso para mí pero para mi sorpresa descubrí que me inquietaba mucho más la sola idea de no volverlo a ver.

\- Tonta Temari ¿ Qué harás ahora mujer? – me pregunte a mi misma en voz alta como si esperara que mi reflejo en el espejo me contestara.

\- Tal vez dejar de actuar como una mocosa malcriada y escucharme por una vez en tu vida –

Me petrifique cuando aquella voz llegó a mis oídos, en primera instancia creí que me había vuelto loca y que empezaba a alucinar cosas pero al desviar un poco la vista de mi reflejo hacia la puerta confirmé que no era así. Justo ahí parado se encontraba la silueta de la última persona que esperaba ver ahí, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reaccionar logré darme la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

\- ¿ Shikamaru? –

* * *

La escuché decir mi nombre con gran incredulidad, acción por la cual no podía juzgarla por qué después de todo ni yo mismo acababa de creer lo estaba haciendo. Después de esperar por varios minutos a que la problemática decidiera salir del lugar y ver que ella no tenía la más remota intención de retirarse, mi impaciencia por aclarar las cosas no hizo más que aumentar por lo que se me hizo fácil entrar a buscarla.

Y aquí me tienen dentro del baño de mujeres parado frente a una de las mujeres más problemáticas de mi vida ( y posiblemente la más peligrosa) que no dejaba de mirarme con una mezcla extraña de sorpresa y horror, verla en ese estado me hizo contemplar la idea de qué tal vez no había sido muy buena idea venir hasta aquí, pero ¿ Que más podía hacer? Si esa mujer no hacía nada más que incitarme a realizar locuras.

El nerviosismo se apoderó de mí cuando empecé a notar el transcurso del tiempo sin que algunos de nosotros pronunciará palabra, dirigí una de mi manos hacia mi nuca para tratar de tranquilizarme y pudiera empezar a hablar ya que supuse que ante estas circunstancias era a mí a quien le correspondía romper el hielo.

\- Ho … Hola – me sentí estúpido al no poder decir algo más brillante pero mi mente quedó totalmente en blanco cuando volví a mirar a la rubia a los ojos y como consecuencia solo obtuve esa patética palabra.

\- ¡NADA DE HOLA! ¿ Que se supone que estás haciendo aquí? - justo como se esperaba el mal humor de Temari no tardó mucho en aparecer

\- Creo que es más que obvio lo que estoy haciendo aquí ¡ tenemos que hablar! – la determinación en mi voz fue tanta que por un breve momento vi a Temari vacilar, pero ella no tardó en ponerse a la defensiva.

\- Ni es nada obvio tu presencia aquí ni tampoco tenemos nada de qué hablar – Noté como tenía intenciones de salir del lugar pero rápidamente tome de su muñeca para evitar que esto sucediera - ¿ QUE CREES QUE HACES? –

\- Mira Temari justo ahora solo tienes dos opciones, podemos calmarnos y salir a buscar un lugar más apropiado y tranquilo para hablar o simplemente te mantendré aquí hasta que te dignes a escucharme, ¡ tu decides! –

\- Claro que saldré de aquí, pero lo haré sola, ¡ Tu puedes irte mucho al demonio! – y nuevamente intento pasar de largo, volví a detenerla pero esta vez tuve que tomarla de ambos brazos para poder mirarla de frente - ¡Shikamaru!

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir gritando decidí callarla con la misma técnica que ella había usado la tarde anterior conmigo, sin pensarlo dos veces atrapé sus labios con los míos.

* * *

¡Besándome! ¡ El idiota se hallaba besándome!

Al principio me quedé estática tratando de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo pero en cuanto mi cerebro tomó un poco de cordura mis manos trataron de separarlo de mí, Shikamaru burló mi pequeño intento de alejarlo empujándome con la fuerza necesaria para hacerme retroceder un par de pasos, me opuse al darme cuenta de sus intenciones pero todo fue totalmente inútil pues por mucho que me molestara debía reconocer que al menos en este momento su fuerza física era superior a la mía, además de que el maldito besaba condenadamente bien.

Mis brazos se enredaron a su cuello casi sin darme cuenta mientras mis labios comenzaban a corresponder su beso, ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento había dejado de oponerme lo único que sabía era lo mucho que necesitaba a este hombre a mi lado así que aunque sea por un breve momento mandaría todo al diablo.

El beso se vio interrumpido cuando mi boca emitió una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir mi espalda chocar con el lavamanos, pensé que eso bastaría para marcar el punto final de este clandestino encuentro pero para mi sorpresa aquello pareció emocionarlo más. En un instante me tomó de la cadera con la fuerza necesaria para acomodarme sobre el lavamanos, instintivamente abrí las piernas para que el pudiera acomodarse entre ellas y en el momento que lo hizo volvió a atacar mis labios mientras sus manos acariciaba mis piernas incluso sobre mi pantalón sentía sus manos arder sobre mi piel.

\- Te ves tan linda – le escuche susurrar a mi oído lo que me encendió más de ser eso posible – pero creo que tu lindo vestido lila era más adecuado para la ocasión – terminó de decir mientras volvía a acariciaba nuevamente mis piernas.

Que él mencionara aquel vestido me desconcertó totalmente, estuve a punto de cuestionarle sobre su conocimiento de mi vestuario cuando un par de risas traviesas llegaron a mis oídos, me congele en el instante y busque con mi mirada la de Shikamaru en busca de respaldo solo para confirmar que el estaba más aturdido que yo. No me quedó más opción que cerrar fuertemente los ojos antes de dirigir mi mirada hacia la entrada del baño, desde el principio supe quienes eran las dueñas de esas risas y no me agradaba la idea de enfrentarlas.

\- Bueno, bueno, nosotras solo veníamos a verificar que estés bien – comenzó con burla la Yamanaka – pero por lo visto te encuentras de maravilla.

\- Tu demora nos preocupó un poco, pero ahora que entendemos tus razones creo que es mejor dejarlos solos ¡ Vamos Ino! –

\- Si claro, ustedes sigan en lo suyo nos aseguraremos de poner un letrero en la puerta para prohibir el paso y así no sean molestados otra vez –

\- Chao Temari, mas te vale que me llames después ¡ Te dejaremos tus cosas cerca de la puerta! – gritó Tenten antes de darnos la espalda para salir, suspiré al darme cuenta del interrogatorio que me esperaba más tarde.

Ambos escuchamos a mis molestas amigas salir tratando inútilmente de aguantar sus risas burlonas, fue en el momento que estuvimos nuevamente a solas cuando nos permitimos pensar en nuestras anteriores acciones y como era de imaginarse la vergüenza e incomodidad se apoderaron de nosotros. Shikamaru rápidamente se alejó un par de centímetros de mí pero aún se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar su agitada respiración, yo en cambio cerré mis piernas para negar el acceso que antes le habría brindado mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo evitando así toparme con la suya.

Podría sentir mi cara arder de vergüenza, ¡ Dios! Si Ino y Tenten no hubieran llegado quien sabe hasta donde habría llegado, las imágenes de todo lo que habíamos hecho antes de ser interrumpidos comenzaron a inundar mi cabeza logrando marearme levemente, pero fueron estos recuerdos lo que me hicieron recordar un punto importante que minutos antes iba a tratar de aclarar.

* * *

Creo que era la primera vez en mi vida que no lograba responder un simple cuestionamiento ¿ Debería estar agradecido o enojado por haber sido interrumpido? Al principio estaba bastante frustrado por haberme separado tan abruptamente de Temari pero ahora con algo de oxígeno en mi cabeza comenzaba a pensar en lo irrespetuoso que había sido con ella. Temari mantenía su mirada en el suelo tratando de evitar entrar en contacto conmigo, yo por mi parte no sabía cómo manejar la situación así que solo me quede parado frente a ella mientras mantenía mi mano tras mi nuca en espera de que una brillante idea iluminará mi cerebro.

\- ¿ Mi lindo vestido lila? - su voz entrecortada me trajo de regreso al mundo pero el que me recordara parte de la frase que le mencioné hacia unos momentos no ayudaba a calmarme - ¿ Cuando? –

\- Ayer – le respondí de inmediato pues era fácil saber cuál era su duda y este era el momento para aclarar los malentendidos – En realidad si fui a verte, pero el chico pelirrojo –

\- ¿ Sasori? – yo solo asentí.

\- Me extrañó verte abrazada a alguien que no fueran tus hermanos e inmediatamente cree un drama en mi cabeza … creí … que tal vez él te interesaba. – sabía que con esta confesión estaba firmando mi sentencia de muerte y en cualquier momento Temari comenzaría a gritar y maldecirme, pero contrariamente a los escenarios tortuosos que me había imaginado lo que llegó a mí fue una risa risueña que me hizo mirarla con sorpresa.

\- ¡Tonto! El solo es un amigo, tu no sueles sacar conclusiones tan precipitadas ¿ Por qué lo hiciste?–

\- ¡ Por qué te amo! – la vi sobresaltarse y sonrojarse ante mi inesperada confesión pero sabía muy bien que ya no había vuelta atrás – desde hace mucho que comencé a sentir estos sentimientos pero el miedo al no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti me hicieron callar y conformarme con ser tu amigo, me convencí a mí mismo que podía soportar tal papel con tal de estar a tu lado, pero al verte con ese tipo y sus intenciones me di cuenta que no soportaría perderte - Temari tenía la mirada fija en mí pero su respuesta tardaba demasiado en llegar así que no me dejó más opción que tomar su rostro con ambas manos para juntar nuestras frentes y poder mirarla directamente a los ojos- ¡ Por favor dime algo! –

* * *

¿ Que le dijera algo? ¿ Cómo puede pedirme eso cuando acababa de dejarme sin palabras?

Estaba consiente de que yo había provocado casi todas las situaciones en la que ahora me encontraba y lo hice con el único fin de recibir una confesión de parte del chico que tanto amaba pero siendo honesta yo esperaba un me gustas o tal vez un te quiero de parte de Shikamaru pero en cambio recibí un te amo, y no es que me disgustara pero nunca creí que los sentimientos de Shikamaru fueran igual de fuertes que los míos.

Sabia que él se encontraba ansioso por escuchar mi respuesta pero yo me encontraba tratando de conectar mis ideas, ¿ Cuántas veces soñé con este momento? Y justo cuando se vuelve realidad a mi mente se le ocurre quedarse totalmente en blanco. Lo miré directamente a los ojos tratando de buscar apoyo visual y cuando lo obtuve supe lo que tenía que hacer, simplemente lo tome del cuello de la camisa para traerlo hacia a mí y poder saborear nuevamente sus labios, lo besé de forma lenta y con calma, a diferencia de los dos primeros besos que nos dimos este era por así decirlo romántico, poco a poco el aire se nos acababa y no tuve más opción que separarme de el.

\- Shikamaru tenemos que salir antes de que nuestros amigos enloquezcan – le dije de forma juguetona mientras le sonreía.

\- Supongo que es lo más romántico que obtendré de ti -

\- ¡Vamos! Sabes que te amo, y si no es por que eres más idiota de lo que creía, todo el mundo sabe de nosotros, eso incluyen a nuestros amigos, a mis hermanos ¡ incluso Sasori lo sabía! –

\- ¿ El te dijo? –

\- Precisamente ayer, el me confesó que le gustaba y que le gustaría salir conmigo pero que sabía muy bien que no era correspondido por mis sentimientos hacia a ti, lo único que me pidió es que no dejará de ser su amiga, le dije que eso nunca cambiaría y sellamos nuestro acuerdo con un abrazo amistoso, que supongo que fue lo único que viste – termine mi explicación de forma sencilla sabiendo de antemano que él lo entendería.

\- Soy un idiota –

\- Si lo eres, pero ahora eres mi idiota –

\- Supongo que es tu forma decir que aceptas ser mi novia. –

\- No me lo has pedido-

\- ¿ Que no prestaste atención a mi problemática confesión? – lo vi poner su mano tras el cuello, esa era su manera de mostrar su nerviosismo y me encantaba ser yo la causante de ese estado. - ¿ Que deberíamos hacer ahora novia mía?

\- No tengo mucha experiencia en esto, pero creo que por lo pronto lo mejor es salir de aquí antes de que alguien mas no vea y terminemos nuestra primera cita en prisión –

\- Si eso sería Problemático, iré primero a revisar si hay alguien cerca –

Lo vi caminar hacia la puerta mientras me levantaba atenta de su señal para poder salir, cuando la vi salí rápidamente del lugar con el atrás de mi. Estaba pensando en la suerte que habíamos tenido de no haber sido sorprendidos allá dentro por alguien más aparte de mis amigas cuando sentí una calidez en mi mano, no tarde en descubrir que era Shikamaru quien había posado su mano sobre la mía, la repentina acción me desubico un poco y pude notar por su sonrisa burlona que se había dado cuenta de mi sobresalto.

\- Es lo que normalmente hacen las parejas – explicó de forma sencilla.

\- Tal vez, pero es algo vergonzoso –

\- Más te vale que te acostumbres por qué no pienso soltarte nunca – terminó de decir mientras me tomaba del rostro para volver a besar mis labios.

Tal vez mi plan no se encaminó como planee en un principio pero, ¿ Que importa ahora? Al final de cuentas sin importar los malentendidos y complicaciones logré alcanzar mi objetivo. Ya tenía a Shikamaru a mi lado y créanme que yo tampoco tenía la intención de soltarlo.

* * *

 **Quiero agradecer a todos las personas que me apoyaron durante la realización de esta historia, en realidad fue una idea loca que como les dije al principio estaba planteada para ser un two shot pero fue gracias a sus comentarios y el gran recibimiento que tuvo la historia que decidí darle más seguimiento.**

 **Espero poder publicar otra de mis locas ideas muy pronto.**

 **Saludos a todos.**


End file.
